Fire Emblem: Crossed Fates
by Mcspeed
Summary: Two years after William's disappearance, Morgan follows a lead to his whereabouts. However, her, along with Freed and the cast of Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, gets stuck in a war between Hoshido, Nohr, and the mysterious force working behind the scenes...
1. Chapter 1: Nohr and Hoshido

Fire Emblem: Crossed-Fates

Chapter 1: Nohr and Hoshido

"Dammit!" I yell, catching my foot on a branch, tripping, and filling my mouth with dirt and grass. As if this day couldn't get worse!

With no recollection of my past, I woke up in a forest, which, in itself, is very gorgeous. I woke up by the shore of a lake, resting on a dock. But, where I was was the least of my worries. I don't remember how or when I ended up there, or who I even am. But that's only part of the hell I've been through in the last five minutes.

As I got up and walked around, soldiers popped out through the branches, then started chasing me, yelling accusations of being from a 'Nohr', whatever the hell that is. Instinctively, I ran. And ran, and ran, and ran.

As I sprinted, I started to hear horse footsteps in the distance. I knew I didn't have a chance. But, once I left the forest and ended up in some kind of dark forest, everything purple, and the sky black, with branches and dark colored grass sticking up from the ground, I tripped. That's when I knew, even though I don't know anything else, I knew it was over.

But, I jinxed it. As the horse steps pursuing me got louder, footsteps could be heard from the opposite direction. What in the world did I do? Am I really that screwed up? What did I do in my past?!

Then, a soldier, with white armor and a white helmet, with red trimming, and the dark, ominous light reflecting off of the metal, making the man a horrifying beast of a man. He pulls out a sword, pointing it at my face. It's inches away from my nose, just waiting to cut me to pieces, broken and forgotten.

"Boy!" He roars, his sword shifting ever-so-slightly. "Dirty Nohrian! I'll give you some credit, you ran quite a ways, even over the border. But, why do you run, and not except your fate?!"

My eyes widen. "W-what the hell is a 'Nohrian'? You keep saying that, but I have no clue what that means!"

"Ha! Don't play ignorant with me, boy! Everyone from EVERY land has heard of Nohr and their dirty ways!" He laughs, making him even more menacing.

Just then, the footsteps from the other direction stop, and I slowly turn my head around. Another horse rider, this one without a helmet, blonde hair, black and purple armor, and a glowing purple sword pointed at me. Crap.

"Wh-who are you people?!" I ask, scared. This is it.

"Why are you two over the border?" The blonde man asks. "Hoshidan scum!"

"Ha!" The man with the helmet laughs. "Don't start anything boy! I was just chasing one of your dirty residents back over the border!"

"This young man?" The blonde man looks at me. He sheathes his sword. "You have our condolences. I promise he will get the punishment he deserves." Crap! Why does this day keep getting worse?!

"Can I ask something?" I ask, speaking up. "What's a Nohrian and Hoshidan?"

The blonde man widens his eyes. "What? How do you not know what a Nohrian is? Everyone's heard of Nohr!"

"Ha! Hoshido is known throughout the land! And you claim you've never heard of us before?! Don't make me laugh!"

I shake my head. "I'm serious! Are they like countries or something?!"

They both nod. "What is your name, sir?" The blonde man asks. Uh-oh. Will they believe me when I tell them I have no clue who I am?

"Uh… I don't know." I say, shrugging. "I woke up by a lake, no memories, then was chased by this jerk." I point at the man with the helmet. "Even though it's been like five minutes, this is probably the worst day of my life. Maybe."

"Oh, that's just an excuse!" The man with the helmet roars. "I have no time for this insolent banter!" He sheathes his sword. "I will venture back to Hoshido." He looks at me. "Make sure this foolish child gets the punishment he deserves." I watch in silence as the armored beast turns his horse around and walks away.

"Stand." The blonde man commands. I quickly stand up. "Is it true? Do you really not remember anything from your past?"

I shake my head. "I don't remember anything, honestly. I wish I did, but…"

"Brother!" Suddenly, a boy, looking about my age, whatever it may be, walks up from behind the blonde horse rider. His outfit, with a unique design of silver and black plated armor-looking material, with silver arm and leg plates, and a generic silver sword in his right hand, complements his pure white hair. His hair looks… familiar. Why his hair? "Did you find the source of the noise?"

"Corrin!" The blonde man turns towards the white haired boy. "What are you doing out of the castle?! We're going home at once!" He turns his head back towards me. "Join us, we can discuss your… amnesia, back at the castle." He turns around and rides away.

I look at the white haired boy. "Uh…"

He turns towards me. "Who are you? Were you the one causing the commotion out here?"

"Well, not exactly. It's more like I woke up in the middle of nowhere, then chased by some crazy dude with white armor. I take it your Corrin?"

He nods. "Yes. And you are?"

I shrug. "No clue."

He raises an eyebrow. "You don't know who you are?"

I shake my head. "No idea. I woke up on a dock of some sort, then was chased by one of those 'Hoshidans', or whoever they are."

Corrin sighs. "I just wish they'd stop fighting. There's no point."

I raise an eyebrow. "Are they at war?"

He shakes his head. "Not yet. But, I've got a feeling that very soon, we're going to be at each other's throats."

"Corrin!" The blonde man shouts in the distance. "Hurry along!"

He sheathes his sword. "We'd better catch up."

I nod. "Right."

We jog through the woods, this time NOT being chased by a crazy dude in white armor on a horse. We quickly catch up with the blond man.

As we walk through the forest, the blond man leading the way, I itch for a conversation. These two people are the only ones I can trust right now, given the whole memory lose thing.

"So, sorry to be rude, but, what's your name?" I ask the blonde man.

Corrin looks at me. "I thought I-"

"Not you, him." I point at the blonde man.

"Ah, yes. My name is Prince Xander from the kingdom of Nohr. Corrin," He points at Corrin, "Is my brother."

My eyes widen. "P-princes'?! Like, royalty?"

He nods. "Yes."

Just then, we break through the dark forest, appearing in front of a huge castle. The forest was so dark, I couldn't see the far brighter castle towering above the trees. That's one way to hide a castle. Their tactician must be one smart dude.

As we approach the gate at the front, I'm given a wary eye by some of the guards. Xander turns towards Corrin and me.

"Corrin, take our visitor and find him a room. I will go message father." He jumps off his horse, tying it to a rope, and guiding it behind the tower.

"Come!" Corrin smiles. "You're our guest! Let's go find you a room. Oh, and afterwards, you can meet the rest of my family."

I nod, then scratch the back of my head. "Th-thanks. Are you sure it's ok?" I look down at myself. "I'm dirty, torn up, and for all we know, I could be some farmer or something."

He shakes his head. "So what? That doesn't mean we shouldn't treat you with hospitality. Come, let's get you a bed and some clothes." He starts walking to the left of the tower, and I follow right on his heels. We walk through a door to the left of the tower, and enter a small hallway. We take the first right, and walk up a seemingly endless flight of stairs.

After what seems like forever, we finally reach a door, and walk through. On the other side is a big open room, with a bed in the middle.

Corrin turns around. "Well, this is my room! Let me go find a set of clothes you could wear!" He runs into the back room, and brings out an outfit similar to his. He hands it to me. "Here, it might not be exactly the right size, but the material is made to flex and shape to the wearer's body. It should fit."

I nod. "Thanks. Where can I change?"

He guides me to a back room, where I change into the outfit. The shirt is all black, with a silver mesh laying over it. The arm and leg guards are just like Corrin's, pure silver, with a fancy opening at the part where the hands emerge. The shoes are also pure black, and slide on perfectly, and I tighten the belt to make them snug. It fits perfectly. I exit the room, and notice Xander and Corrin talking by the bed.

"Father said it's ok for him to stay, at least for a couple nights. If he wishes to stay, however…" Xander sighs. "He said he must join the army."

Corrin shakes his head. "W-we can't ask him to do that! He doesn't have any memory!"

"It's ok." I say, walking in. "I wasn't planning on staying for more than a couple days anyways. I don't want to bother anyone."

Xander sighs. "If that's what you wish. Anyways-" He looks out the window, "It's getting dark out, and it's time to get some sleep. In the morning, we'll have our daily training session."

Corrin nods. "Right. Good night, brother."

Xander heads towards the door, the turns back before exiting. "Good night." He closes the door.

 ** _To be continued….._**

 ****Save Game?

File 2: Chapter 1- Nohr and Hoshido

Saving…..

Do not close the page…..

Saving…..

File 2: Chapter 2- Searching for Answers


	2. Chapter 2: Searching for Answers

Fire Emblem: Crossed Fates

Chapter 2: Searching for Answers

After William's 'death', my friends Inigo, Severa, and Owain decided to go… find closure… something like that. Basically, they journeyed to the country of 'Nohr', and joined their army. But, when they were there…

It's been three months now, or, at least, for me it has. It took me one month to journey to Naga, who gave me the ability to use the Outrealm Gate. After another month's journey, I finally jumped through. However, Instead of sending me to a different place at the same time I left, it somehow sent me back. Not very far back, thankfully. It sent me back to when I started my journey: two months before. Now, another month after using the portal, I've nearly reached it: Hoshido.

According to the letter Inigo, no, Lazwald, as he renamed himself to hide his identity, William was seen in the country of Hoshido. That's where I'm headed next.

 ** _24 hours later….._**

 ****I walk up to the gate closing off the town from the outside. I look around, and quickly spot the guard who's in charge of the gate.

"Hello, sir?" I ask, running up to him. "Can you please open the gate?"

He shakes his head. "No can do, miss. Unless you have a seal of approval or a proof of residence, I can't let you in."

Crud. That's not gonna work. How else am I going to get in?

Just then, the gate started to open. A carriage rides through, stopping next to me and the guard. "P-Princess!" The guard stutters. "Are you going out?"

Wait, Princess?! This is just what I needed!

"A-are you the Princess of Hoshido?!" I ask, getting excited. This is it! I might find William!

A girl, with short, bright red hair walks out. "Yes. What of it?"

"I'm looking for my brother." I start. "I heard a rumor he's with Prince Corrin of Hoshido."

As if I triggered something, she pulls her spear out pointing directly at my face. "How the hell do you know Big Brother?"

"Ah!" I jump back, grabbing my Thoron tome attached to my belt.

"Sis!" Another girl, younger looking, with a staff for healing clutched in her hands, and the same colored red hair as the first girl, with the same white and red colored clothing as everyone else I've met so far. "Calm down! What if she DOES know brother?"

The short haired lady pulls her spear back. "Come here, you're coming with us."

I tilt my head to the side. "Where are you going?"

She sighs. "We're going to a village to heal the wounded. We can talk on the way. Get in."

With no other options, I put my tome away and climb onto the carriage, going inside and sitting on the floor.

"What's your name?" The short haired girl asks. "And how do you know Corrin?"

"My name's Morgan." I reply sincerely. "About two years ago, my brother went missing. We all thought he died, but…" I fish through my pocket, pulling out the letter Lazwald sent. "Here. A friend of mine sent this a couple months ago." I hand her the letter.

Taking a couple minutes to read it, her first question was a surprising one. "What?! This letter says it was wrote in two weeks! Why did you trust this?"

I shake my head. "I used this thing called the Outrealm Gate to get here. It was at a risk, however, because it accidentally… brought me back like, two months."

She nods. "Ah. Usually, this would sound crazy, but… I've used it before. I know how it works." She sighs, shaking her head. "Another question. Why are you trusting Nohrians?"

"They were my friends before they left. They said it was to find… closure… something like that. We were all devastated by his death."

She bows her head. "I-I'm sorry. I know how it feels… to have a family member vanish. My brother, Corrin, was taken as a child. It's been hard on all of us. But, we've been trying to get him back ever since." She shakes her head.

"It's ok. I… I think I've gotten over it." I sigh. "It's my parents who had it rough."

"Anyways!" She says clapping. "Let's change subjects!"

I giggle. "Please!"

"So, where are you from?" She asks, sitting down in front of me.

"Oh, I don't know how to explain it." I scratch the back of my head. "I'm just like you, I guess. Being a Princess, I mean."

"What?!" She shouts surprised. "You're a Princess?! Of what country?"

"Ever heard of Ylisse?" I ask.

The two of us talk for hours on end, becoming quick friends. Her name is Hinoka, second eldest child of the royal family of Hoshido. We talk about where we're from, and learn about each other's countries. I talk about how Ylisse's led by an exalt, not a king and queen. I leave out the time traveling thing and the dragon. THAT is way too farfetched, at least to those who doesn't know who don't live there. She talks about Hoshido, and how her father was killed by Garon, the king of Nohr, and how corrupt Nohr is.

Hinoka lays down one the floor. "Are you sure you want to come with us? And not go looking for your brother?"

I shake my head. "No. I'll just wait until the day this letter was written. It's not for a week anyways. I'll stay and help you guys." I smile. "You're the first person I've talked to in a while."

She smiles. "I'm glad to hear it!"

I tilt my head to the side. "So, where are we going, anyways?"

"Oh yeah!" She laughs a bit. "We're going to guard a village up in the mountains. There's been some monsters attacking them, and it's starting to get serious. We think Nohr's behind the attacks, and we're going to investigate."

I nod. "Count me in! I'm up for some fighting. I don't look it, but I know how to get around a battle."

"Oh?" She raises an eyebrow jokingly. "I don't see a weapon on you."

I pull out my Arcfire tome. "Ever heard of a tome?"

She tilts her head to the side. "N-no, I haven't. What does it do?"

I put my Arcfire tome back, and pull out a normal Fire tome. "Here, watch." I open the book to the page that's used for harmless fire. Immediately, the book is surrounded in fire. "See? It's got it's combat and non-combat uses."

Her eyes widen. "Woah… That's… honestly kind of badass. Wow." She looks at the flame covered book in awe. I close the book, stopping the flames.

"That's not even the half of it." I nod. "Ya, I've got Wind tomes, Thunder tomes, Fire tomes, and even a Dark Magic tome. If we ever have to fight those, 'monsters', you mentioned, I'll show you them. Until then, I don't need them."

She nods. "Please. That would be awesome." She lays back down. "Anyways, let's get some sleep, it will be a couple days until we get there.

I nod. "Right. Night."

She closes her eyes. "G'Night."

 ** _To be continued….._**

 ****Save Game?

File 2- Chapter 2: Searching for Answers

Saving…..

Do not close this page…..

Saving…..

File 2- Chapter 3: A Mysterious Encounter


	3. Chapter 3: A Mysterious Encounter

Fire Emblem: Crossed Fates

Chapter 3: A Mysterious Encounter

"…ke…"

"Wake…"

"Wake up you two!"

Slowly, I open my eyes, to the sight of a… maid? I sit up, rubbing my eyes. Laying on the floor of Corrin's room, I pull off the blanket I was given, and I stand up. "W-who?"

The maid, with the same hair color as Corrin, oddly, the girl's outfit is a generic maid outfit: a dress, apron that drapes down, and a little maid's cap. "Sorry, sir! M-my name is Felicia! Milord, Xander summoned you both." She turns towards Corrin, who's conked out on his bed. Another maid, a man that looks old, like a butler, and a younger man, who looks as though he is a servant or butler-in-training, are trying to wake him up, but to no avail. "He might take a while to wake up. If you go up the stairs all the way, you'll reach the roof where milord, Xander is."

I nod, sighing. I don't want to go up more stairs. "Ok. Thanks." I walk out of the room, slowly climbing the stairs. Luckily, the stairs don't go up very far, and a trap door at the top opens onto the roof. I open the latch, climbing up, and the light wind hitting my face.

"Ah. Hello. Is Corrin with you?" I look around, noticing Xander next to the opening which I came out of.

I shake my head. "He'll be up in a minute."

"Ah." He looks at me. "I've been meaning to ask you something. You truly don't have a name, or at least one you can remember?" I shake my head. "Then how about I give you one?" He asks.

"W-what?!" My eyes widen. "Y-you'd do that for me?"

He nods. "Of course. We need something to call you while you're here."

"P-please! I'd love a name!" I respond. This is awesome! A name?!

"How about…" He sits down, criss-cross, thinking. "What do you think of Freed?" He asks after a couple of minutes.

I'm taken aback by this, as Freed was the last name I could have expected. But, it's unique, different. I kind of like it. "Sure. Freed sounds nice."

He nods. "Good. Now, the next thing-"

Interrupting Xander, the hatch door I arrived from opens, and Corrin climbs out. "S-sorry, brother! I overslept!"

He nods. "It's fine. I was just talking to Freed."

"F-Freed?" Corrin asks confused. He turns towards me. "Did you remember your name?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Not exactly. Xander gave me a name, Freed."

He looks at me. "It suits you. I like it."

I nod. "I like it too."

"Ahem." Xander interrupts. "Ready for our daily training session, Corrin? Freed will join us, too." Corrin nods. "Do you have your training sword?"

"Yes." Corrin nods in agreement. "I also went ahead and grabbed one for… Freed." He sighs. "That's going to take a little getting used to."

I shake my head. "Shouldn't take that long. You've only known me for like, what? Half a day?"

He nods. "True." Then, holding out one of the wooden swords in his hand, "Here. I got this for you, in case you want to join us."

I nod, and take the flimsy blade from his hand. Once I grab it, I'm filled with an odd familiarity, as if I've wielded a sword before. I back away from Corrin, and swing the sword around a bit. Yup, I've definitely wielded a sword before. "Odd…"

Xander squints at me. "You must have learned how to wield a sword, before you're memory loss. After I train with Corrin, you and I can train. Does that sound good?" I nod. "Ok! Brother, fight me seriously! You must genuinely try to kill me!"

Corrin nods, and strikes at Xander, who easily blocks it, and hits Corrin. Just then, I realized Xander is using a real sword. "W-what?!"

"Huff… Huff…" Corrin pants.

Just then, a glowing, white circle appears behind Corrin. "Brother!" Xander shouts. "Use that Dragon Circle behind you to heal up, then come at me again!"

Corrin, slowly, limps over to the glowing circle on the middle of the floor. Once he stepped inside, his wounds instantly healed.

"Woah! That's cool!" I complement.

Xander nods. "Those of high royalty can use those, as we have a line of Dragon's blood line in our blood. Those come in handy in sticky situations."

Corrin, completely re-juvinated, runs forward, quickly dodging Xander's defensive strike, and landing his own blow, knocking Xander over.

"Great job!" Xander complements Corrin's speedy strike. "Keep this up!" He turns towards me. "Now, you're turn. Ready, Freed?"

I nod. "Ready." I grip the wooden sword, holding it forward with two hands.

"Hmm. I've never seen a fighting style like that. Interesting." Xander wonders. "Are you ready? Come at me!"

I slowly walk forward, until I'm about five yards away. Then, I quickly sprint forward. But, Xander strikes downward quickly.

However, I'm ready. I hold the sword upward quickly, blocking the sword with such force that it throws his hand above his head. Using this opportunity, I jump high in the air, swinging the blade down, purposefully missing his head by less than an inch.

"Woah…" Corrin gasps in awe. "That skill is…"

"You're… one of the best sword users I've ever fought… Who are, no, were you in the past?" I shrug, honored and offended all at the same time. "You must have been quite the warrior!" He laughs.

Just then, a man, with the same colored hair as Xander, yet, younger, walks up. "Hello, brother. He is quite the fighter, isn't he? That's a good friend you picked up here Corrin. A true body guard."

"Don't get jealous, Leo," Xander sighs. "You can't compare yourself to him, he wields a sword, and you wield a tome. You can't compare the two."

Leo sighs. "True."

As if someone sent out an invitation, two more people, a woman with purple hair, and a little girl, with two long, blonde pigtails.

"Oh! Camilla, Elise!" Corrin shouts, greeting the two new visitors. More family members, I presume.

"Ah! Here you are," The purple haired one says, Camilla I'd guess, states. "We got word back from father."

"Ya! Father wants to meet with you, Big Brother!" The tiny one, Elise, squeals.

"H-he did?" Corrin asks, puzzled.

"And your little, friend, there." Camilla states. She kinda creeps me out.

"Then let's head out!" Xander exclaims, clapping his hands together.

We head downstairs, going all the way back down, and taking a right into a big, open room. In it are Felicia, the other maid, the older butler like guy, and the younger butler-in-training dude. There's also an unfamiliar maid, with more pure blue hair than the other maid, and bright green eyes. She's shorter, too.

"Felicia!" Corrin says, walking in. "Can you get some horses ready? We're taking a trip to visit father!"

She nods. "Of course!"

Xander turns towards one of the maids and the young butler. "Flora, Jakob, Lilith, stay here and take care of the place. Felicia, Gunter, will you accompany us to the capital?" Xander asks.

Flora, the other maid, nods. "Of course Milord. Safe travels!" She bows, then runs off, Jakob in tow.

Felicia bows. "I'll go prepare the horses. Could you give me a hand Gunter?"

"Actually, I need Gunter with me." Xander replies.

"I'll help," I offer.

"Y-you don't need to trouble yourself with me, Milord." She blushes, bowing.

I shake my head. "I don't mind. Come on, let's go find those horses." She blushes again, then nods, gesturing me over to a door towards the back of the room. We walk through, and open into a stall, with the smell of hay, horses, and horse feces lingering in the air. "So, what do we need to do?"

"Untie the horses, and bring them outside. Then I'll wash them, then we put on the saddles." I nod in agreement, and we get to work.

The horses only take a few minutes to untie, and then the magic happens. She goes to the back, then brings out a bucket. "Can you hold this please?" She hands me the bucket, instructing me to hold it out. I do as I'm told, and she holds her hands over the bucket. Amazingly, ice starts to appear from her hands, dropping into the bucket, filling it up.

"Woah…" I stare in amazement.

"Pretty neat, huh?" She smiles.

"Yeah…" I agree. "But, how will u use this to wash the horses?"

"Look in the bucket." I look down, noticing the ice's sudden disappearance. Instead, water fills the bucket. "Woah… That's REALLY cool!" I'd ask her how she did it, but I'll wait till the horse ride.

We quickly go inside and wash our hands and faces, and then head back to the main room. Everyone's talking and someone must have cracked a really good joke, as everyone was laughing.

"Horses are ready!" I announce strolling into the room with Felicia on my heels.

Corrin smiles. "Thanks for helping her. I would've had Flora help, but her and Jakob ran off to go clean. I think." He sighs. He walks up, and whispers into my ear. "Those two are love birds." I nod, trying to hide my immediate humor. He's obviously not trying to get them in trouble with Xander and Gunter.

"Milord," Felicia looks at Corrin. "We only have seven horses. Two people are going to have to ride together."

"Oh?" Xander asks. Then, smiling like he's plotting something, "Freed. Do you mind riding with Felicia?"

I blush, at first, then nod. Was that joke someone made earlier about me and Felicia?

It takes an entire half-an-hour for us to get ready to go. As I have no recollection of being able to ride a horse, Felicia is on the front of the horse, and I'm in the back. As if this ride couldn't get more awkward.

A few hours into the ride, someone finally decides to start a conversation.

"So Felicia and Freed," Camilla asks, looking back at us. "When you were in the back room, did you kiss? We're all _dying_ to know."

"W-what?!" I stutter, blushing. So the jokes WERE about us!

"N-no ma'am." Felicia replies, bowing her head. "N-not at all."

"It's ok sweetie," Camilla says with a mocking attitude. "You don't need to hide anything from us. Freed asked to help you to get… Some alone time with you." She giggles evilly.

Ok, this is where I step in. "W-what?!" I exclaim. "I did NOT! No offense, but I just met her! And, I have no memory, but I'm pretty sure I wasn't some dude who lures girls into back rooms to 'make love' to them!" I say defensively.

This gets everyone, besides Felicia, starts laughing hysterically. Instead of blushing, it just angers me more. The laughing is finally broken by Corrin, the first person to stand up for us in all of this ruthless torment. "Guys, come on, give them a break. Freed was trying to be a gentlemen, not be a pervert." He says, defending us.

The laughing dies down, and after a while, the sun comes up, and we reach a lush, green forest, only separated by the dirt path we're following. But, as if today couldn't get any weirder, something blocked our path about five hours in.

"What's the hold up?" I ask from the back of the group, as our horse had fallen behind.

"There's someone… in the way." Corrin shouts form the front. "He's asking for someone named William."

I jump off the horse, moving through to the front of the group. Sure enough, a person with a pure white hoodie is standing in the middle of the path.

"There you are." The person mutters. She sounds like a girl, maybe around Felicia's age, but we can't see her face. "Father!" She says louder, pointing at me. She walks up to my ear. "You need to help Corrin, protect him with your life," She whispers in my ear. "Help him, got it? Don't let him or Mother die." Then she walks into the trees. I run in after her, but she's gone.

I walk back out, everyone has a confused look. "Who was that?" Xander asks. "Do you know that person?"

I shake my head. "I'm not completely sure who she is. She whispered in my ear something about assassination, then to keep Corrin and 'Mother' safe." I shrug. "And before you ask, I have no clue what that means."

"Did you hear what she called you when whe pointed at you?" Corrin asks.

Now that I think about it, did she call me father? "Um, I'm not sure. It sounded like she said 'Father'."

Corrin raises an eyebrow, the shakes his head, shrugging. "We'd better keep going if we don't want to be late."

We all hop back on our horses. As we walk down the road, we talk about various things, but Felicia avoided talking to me all 15 hours of our horse ride.

 ** _To Be Continued….._**

 ****Save Game?

File 2- Chapter 3: A Mysterious Encounter

Saving…..

Do not close the page…..

Saving…..

File 2- Chapter 4: A Snowy Enemy


	4. Chapter 4: A Snowy Enemy

Fire Emblem: Crossed Fates

Chapter 4: A Snowy Enemy

Update: These 'Morgan' Chapters will be relatively shorter than the others, at least until Chapter 12.

"And we're here!" Hinoka shouts, enthusiastic to help the wounded villagers. Ready to get started, she jumps out of the carriage, ordering men around, having them lift medicine and supplies towards a big shack towards the middle of town, probably where the wounded are. Once that's settled, she comes back to me. "Hey, Morgan. Can I get your help? Me and some of my men are going to scout the border of town to look for monsters, and get ready for building a barrier."

I nod. "Of course. I'm not here just to watch, after all." I giggle. As we go and gather men who are done with setting up and are ready in case we get in a fight, we exit the snow covered, run down village.

Speaking of which, the village is VERY run down. It's covered in about three feet of snow, and only has about six buildings. Four houses, three intact, while one has a small hole in the wall. Maybe from the monsters?

One of the other buildings, the big one, about as eight times as big as one of the houses, is a big empty building where the sick and injured lie in wait of supplies. We made it just in time, as luckily no one had died yet. The other building, even bigger than the make-shift hospital, is a church. Probably for Sunday worship, as most churches are. I wonder if their religion is the same over here, since it's the other side of the world.

As we hike through the hills, no monsters are in sight, luckily. However, as we marched around town, we heard some noises in the distance. After making a quick loop around the town, we head back. Ordering people around, me and Hinoka pick up as much wood and nails and hammers as possible, walking back to the border of town.

It only takes a few hours to prepare the barrier. At least the town is defended. But, as we returned to town, that was the least of our worries.

In the center of town, the townsfolk who are still healthy put together a feast for us to enjoy. As we munched away at the steak, potatoes, corn and carrots, I had a bad feeling, as if something bad was about to happen. And I was right.

Once the meal was done, and some of the village women started cleaning up the feast's leftovers, someone decided to pay the village a little 'visit'.

Hinoka and I quickly run over to the gate we built, noticing a figure with a pure white hood. "Hello," Hinoka greets the visitor. "What brings you here?"

She picks her arm, and points at me. "Her."

Hinoka looks at me. "Morgan? Why?"

The hooded woman shakes her head. "She shouldn't be here."

I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She draws her sword. "You shouldn't even exist, child of Grima!" She quickly jumps over the gate, swinging her sword down in front of me. I jump back, just barely missing the tip of the blade. I quickly pull out a Thunder tome. My father made this tome to be able to use almost every kind of Lighting tome in one. It's been very useful so far.

"What-?" I jump back again and again, as the mysterious figure tries to slice me with her sword. Suddenly, Hinoka tries to stab the mysterious person, but she jumps back, dodging her spear. I look at Hinoka. "Get out of here! She's too dangerous!"

Hinoka shakes her head. "No way! You'll die!"

I laugh. "I don't think so. Now get out of here!" Hinoka frowns in disapproval, then runs off. I turn towards the snowy figure, who has her sword in front of her. "Who are you? How do you know my lineage?"

"Ha!" The person laughs, "You remember how you're mother got here? And you? I'm just like them, like you. From the future." She shakes her head. "Just not from the future of Grima."

My eyes widen. Like us?! "No way…" I put my book in front of me. "Then why attack me?"

She laughs again. "Oh Aunt Morgan, you don't understand, do you? In the future, you kill mother. And I'm here to stop you! Even if it means my cousin won't exist!" She runs forward, then jumps in the air, winging her sword down on top of me; or at least, trying to. I jump back dodging the blade yet again.

"You should know that doesn't work! Arcthuder!" I shout, casting the spell. A ball of pure lighting fires out of the book, barely missing the person. As she tries, and fails, to hit me, I pull out my small blade, and block a couple of her strikes. She jumps back, and sheaths her sword with no apparent reason.

"I've no reason for this. The Nohrian monsters will kill you anyways." She turns around, runs, and then jumps over the gate.

Monsters?! Crap, we need to evacuate the village! I quickly run over towards Hinoka. "Hinoka!" I shout, running over and waving my arms. "We need to evacuate the village, more monsters are on their way!"

"Morgan!" She says cheerfully. "You're alive! What happened? Where'd she go?!"

I shake my head. "I don't know. But that doesn't matter right now! We need to get everyone out of here!"

She raises an eyebrow. "Why? What's going on?"

"I don't know completely. All I know, is she said something about, 'Nohrian Monsters', coming to kill us or something. I have a bad feeling she's right."

Hinoka shrugs. "Calm down, it's just paranoia or something. How about we go scout around and see if it's tr-"

Suddenly, a women screaming sprints down the hill. "Nohrians! Faceless! By the river!" She points up the hill, and sure enough, at the top of the hill, are big, burly men, with sacks on their heads, and their almost completely naked.

"Crap!" Hinoka shouts. "We aren't prepared for this." She turns towards the soldiers. "Evacuate the village!" She looks around quickly. "Where's my sister?!"

"Right here, big sis!" Right behind Hinoka is the same young, longer red haired girl from yesterday is there.

"Oh Sakura, there you are!" Hinoka hugs the person. "Come on, I'll send a messenger to get big brother. Let's get out of here!" With Sakura on her heels, Hinoka runs off towards the gate. I quickly follow. Is this 'big brother' person Corrin? And is William with him? I hope they get here soon.

 ** _To be continued….._**

 ****Save Game?

File 2- Chapter 4: A Snowy Enemy

Saving…..

Do not close the page…..

Saving…..

File 2- Chapter 5: Test of Truth


	5. Chapter 5: Test of Truth

Fire Emblem: Crossed Fates

Chapter 5: Test of Truth

"Damn it!" I yell. "Why are we-?"

"Freed! Calm down! Keep a level head, this is no time for panic!" Gunter yells from the other side of the hall.

"Ya! Four versus four! This should be a piece of cake!" Corrin assures me.

Once we arrived at the castle, it's as if hell itself rained down its judgment hand upon us. First, Corrin was given a very ominous blade, made completely of some kind of dark energy. Then, King Garon ordered Corrin, Gunter, Felicia, and I to kill some 'prisoners' captured from their last battle against Hoshido. I didn't want to do it, but Xander warned me, if I argued, it'd be off with my head. I've got to stop this, somehow.

"But-"I shake my head. "How am I supposed to fight?" I ask, as no one gave me a weapon.

"Father must have some reason not to give you a weapon!" Corrin says, trying to reason with me. I shake my head. "Think!"

I concentrate hard, but the only weapon I know how to wield is a blade! If only I had one!

Then, as if magic, not one, but two blades appeared, one in each hand.

Corrin turns toward me. "What?! How did you-?"

"I-I don't know!" I reply, baffled at what just happened. "Whatever! Let's just get this over with!" I quickly run forward, two generic swordsmen in front of me. Still feeling some guilt, I flip both blades around quickly holding them backward. Speaking of which…

The blades are both identical, each pure silver, with a stone of some sort in the hilt.

I run forward, sliding on my knees to avoid the strikes from both of their blades. Then, quickly sitting up, yet still sliding, I hit both of them as hard as I can with the hilt of the blades. The both cripple to the floor, disabled for the time being.

"Holy-!" Corrin gasps. "Freed, behind you!"

I turn around, noticing two more soldiers, this time more unique, but still ready to kill. I flip my blades around straight. Who knows what these two can do. I get ready for combat, as I'm on my own, the others are too far away to help.

"Damnit!" I curse under my breath. The first one, a girl with short red hair, tattoos, and an… odd clothing style, tries to strike me with a club, but misses by a mile. Or so I thought. Instead, fire 'fires' out of the club, knocking me over with a wave of heat. "What-?"

"Freed!" I hear Felicia yell in the back of the room. I quickly jump back up. She dashes forward, her bronze club now on fire, tries to strike, but this time I'm ready. I block her sideways strike with my left blade, and strike down with my right. Somehow, as if my soul commanded it, she didn't have a single mark, but flew backwards, unconscious. These blades are confusing. It's as if my mind created them…

I look around for the fourth person, a man in a ninja-like outfit. I spotted him on the floor by Corrin, with a deep cut in his left shoulder, laying on the floor in pain.

"Good!" Garon laughs menacingly. "Ok, Corrin! Prove yourself! Kill them all!"

"W-what?!" Corrin stutters in disbelief. "Why should we kill them?! Their defenseless, can't we just let them go?!"

"You dare defy me?!" Garon roars.

"I-I can't father…" He looks down.

"Foolish boy! Fine, then maybe your friend will!" He looks at me, "Freed! Kill them!" My eyes widen. "Well? You dare oppose me?!"

I shake my head. "This is wrong! How can you just kill defenseless people?!" I ask in defiance.

He growls. "You too?!" He turns towards Xander. "Corrin, this is what happens when you defy me! Xander, kill these prisoners, and Freed!"

"What?!" Corrin yells. He jumps in front of me and the prisoners, who just so happen to be right behind me. "No way! This is just wrong!"

Xander draws his blade. "Corrin, move."

"Kill them already!" Garon yells impatiently.

"Ugh, I'll do it!" Leo grunts walking forward. Suddenly, a green light surrounds me and the prisoners. Pain runs throughout my body, and everything goes white.

"Ugh…" I clutch my head, sitting up. I slowly open my eyes. I'm in a nice, luxurious bed, in a plain, white room, with red towards the bottom of the wall. There's a window to my left, looking out to a forest, and a very nice lake. Next to my bed is a man, with long, spiky red hair, a red rim around his face, almost looking like a helmet with the front torn off. His outfit is made of white robes, and red trim. He's crossing his arms, talking to the same lady with the club from before. "W-where-?"

The man turns towards me. "Ah, you're awake. That was a very brave thing you did back there, standing up to King Garon himself. You almost got yourself killed." He nods. "Allow us to introduce ourselves."

The girl smiles, giving me a thumbs up. "Name's Rinkah. Thanks for the help back there. I'd be dead if you didn't stand up for us. Seems that dude who tried to 'kill us' held back, and here we are."

"My name is Ryouma, highest and eldest prince of Hoshido. Nice to meet you." He smiles slightly.

"Damn it…" I curse under my breath. "I hope he's ok…" Hopefully nothing happened to Corrin.

"Who?" Ryouma asks.

"Someone I met while I was over there. He tried to stand up for me and-" I look at Rinkah. "The others…"

"What was his name?"

"Corrin. Why?"

His eyes widen. "He's still alive." He shakes his head. "Can I ask you a… favor?" He asks hesitantly.

I raise an eyebrow. "What kind of 'favor'?"

"Can you… bring Corrin here? Please?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Why? What are you going to do to him?"

"N-nothing! We just want to meet him. A long time ago, our father, the king of Hoshido, was called to meet King Garon about a peace treaty. But, instead, he was killed, and Corrin was kidnapped, then raised in Nohr." He looks down. "W-we just… Want him to come home…"

I widen my eyes. "What?! How-?" And then, the pieces fit together in my head. The Nohrians, however nice they look on the surface, are ready to kill anyone on command. Corrin's the complete opposite: He cares about others, doesn't want to kill anyone, and want's the two countries to live in peace. "Now that I think about it…"

"Please?" Ryouma asks. "I know it's a lot to ask, but he doesn't deserve to live with those Nohrian scumbags."

"S-sure." I reply hastily. "But what's in it for me?"

Ryouma raises an eyebrow. "Where do you live?"

"Now that I think about it… I don't have a home. Not one I can remember, anyways." I reply in shame.

"Ok!" He nods, crossing his arms. "You help get Corrin back, and you can live here in the castle. Deal?" I nod in agreement. If there's anyways I can get Corrin away from that hell hole, I'll take it. He helped me, and now it's time to return the favor.

"What?!" I ask, astonished. This can't be happening. "He WHAT?!"

One of the soldiers, hurt on the ground, coughs up blood. "Y-ya. The White haired boy fell off that bridge when that crazy dude with the axe knocked that old guy off. It looked like he just flew up, then… fell off. Like his sword pulled him off." He shakes his head. "Who knows. Maybe I was seeing things. I still can't believe this happened." He looks down. A healer comes over, and prepares to heal him.

I healed up from Leo's 'attack', which I have to thank him, got us out of there. So not ALL Nohrians are bad. Xander, Leo, Gunter, Felicia, Corrin: All prime examples of kind hearted Nohrians. If only they weren't overshadowed by the thousands of corrupted people in that damned country. My experience there was as exciting as it was horrid.

After I recovered, we immediately heard of a border skirmish by a Nohrian fortress involving a 'white haired Nohrian Prince'. The others didn't know who that was, but just by the description I knew: It was Corrin.

We rushed over here right away. The place consisted of tall, wide, stone walls, making two cliffs, connected by rocky bridges and man-made, with a now broken fortress on this side of the canyon. Below us, a long, seemingly endless drop. I definitely don't want to go down there.

When we arrived, we heard that a white haired boy, presumably Corrin, a 'maid girl', probably Felicia, an 'old man on a horse', which I'd guess was Gunter, and a 'creepy dude with a bald head and an axe'. No clue who that is.

We arrived to depressing news, as it seems the other members of the royal family arrived to lend Corrin a hand. It didn't last long, however. According to the soldiers who survived, the creepy bald dude knocked Gunter off, and apparently, Corrin's blade 'carried him off', or so say the soldiers.

I can't believe this. First, my friend's dead, and now, for all I know, Hoshido's going to kill me. I bow my head. "Today sucks," I mutter under my breath.

After all is said and done, Rinkah decided to stay behind an extra day, sending me back to the capital, presumably to receive a punishment of some sort for being a Nohrian, or something like that.

As I slowly walk in through the front door of the castle, I have my head bowed, the three soldiers who escorted me right on my heels.

"Ah, Freed!" Ryouma greets with delight. "How'd your expedition go?"

I keep my head bowed. "Not good, sir."

"What do you mean?"

"The soldiers… that lived the battle…" I fall to my knees, holding my head in shame and dread. The only friend I ever had is DEAD!

"What happened?" Ryouma asks, a sense of worry in his voice.

I look up, streams of tears in my eyes. "Th-they all said… they saw him go of the side of the cliff." I sniff, standing up. "I-"

Just then, a messenger runs in with a letter. "Prince Ryouma! I have an urgent message from Sir Kaze!" He hands Ryouma the letter.

Ryouma tears it open, quickly scanning it over. He looks up with joy plastered on his face. "It says they found him! They found Corrin!"

My eyes widen with amazement. "What?! Every soldier said he jumped off!"

He shakes his head. "It says Kaze saw a big flash of light, and, boom, he's right there." He closes his eyes. "I still believe you Freed. It mentions in the letter to still trust you. It seems the soldiers weren't lying. Or so he says." He shrugs. "It says they will be here in one day's time."

I nod. "Good to hear."

He smiles. "Ok, make yourself at home! My siblings aren't home, but I can show you around."

I scratch the back of my head awkwardly. "Th-thanks." Why is he treating me like family? It doesn't make sense. I shake my head.

"Something the matter?" He asks

I shake my head again. "No. Just, thinking."

We start down a hallway, getting to another set of stairs. What is with these royalties and their darn stairs?!

"So, Freed," Ryouma starts. "What's your family like?"

I shrug. "I don't know them."

He looks back at me, an eyebrow raised. "Where are you from?"

I shrug. "No idea."

His eyes widen. "How? You don't know your family OR where you're from?"

I shake my head. "No clue. A couple of days ago, I woke up by a lake, then chased off by some crazy dude on a horse headfirst into Nohrian territory. That's when Corrin found me. And then… Well you know the rest."

He turns back, realizing his rudeness when just staring at me. "I-I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault I have no memories. What are you sorry for?"

"I was being rude. You have my apologies." He shakes his head. "Did you remember anything when you woke up?"

"Not a thing. Not even my name."

"But I thought your name is Freed?"

"Not mine, technically. While I was over there, they gave me the name Freed. As you can tell, it kind of stuck."

He laughs. "Well, at least not everyone over there is heartless."

I sigh. "While I was over there, I only met a few who weren't heartless. The king, the guards at the front gate…"

Now that I think about it, when we arrived at the front gate, they tried to kill me, thinking I had threatened the Royal Family. The guards and soldiers there are just as corrupted as the king!

We reach a door, stopping to walk through it. Luckily, it seems this place isn't as nearly high up as the one in Corrin's fortress.

As we walk through, an older looking woman, with a small crown on her head, a dimple on her chin, and an elegant, white dress, complemented by her long, black hair, is chatting with one of the maids.

"Oh, Mother!" Ryouma says, walking up to her. "I'd like you to meet our new friend, Freed." He steps out of the way, gesturing towards me.

"H-hello." I raise my hand up in greeting, quickly putting it back down. "Um, Prince Ryouma? If you don't mind me asking, but who is she?"

He face palms in exaggeration. "I completely forgot. This is my Mother, Queen Mikoto of Hoshido."

Realizing who she is, I go down on one knee. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

She smiles. "Its fine, no need for formalities. Please, stand up." I quickly stand back up to my feet, trying very hard not to make a bad first impression. "Your name is Freed?" She asks.

"Y-yes. Well, it is right now. I was given this name temporarily, at least until I can remember my real one."

She raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I quickly explain the situation. "Oh, poor child."

I shake my head. "Odd as it is to say, I don't really mind. I have a feeling, that, very soon, I'm going to get it back."

She smiles. "Good to hear." She turns towards Ryouma. "I'd better get going, there's a lot to do for tomorrow!" She walks into the door we came from, quickly followed by the maid.

I turn towards Ryouma. "She's your mother?"

He nods. "Yes. And this,-"He turns towards the door to his left. "Is your room. Make yourself at home! I'll be back the way we came if you need anything." He starts back the way we came. "If you need anything just come find me." He closes the door behind him, leaving me alone.

Opening the door, my eyes take a second to adjust to the dimly lit room. In it is a bed, a hangar, probably for clothes. If only I had another pair of clothes. I sigh. Whatever. I need to rest, it's been over a day since the time when I woke up at Corrin's palace, and trained with Xander. I pull back the covers, slowly laying down on the bed. It feels nice, to be frank. Far better than Corrin's floor back in Hoshido. I close my eyes, sleep quickly covering me like a nice, soft blanket.

I open my eyes, noticing the surroundings have changed dramatically. My body is floating in a black limbo, everything around me gone.

Seddnely, a light flashes in front of me. Quickly I close my eyes, taking a second to cautiously open them again. Before me, her eyes closed, a woman, with long, flowing, light green hair, pointy ears, white robes, and an obvious absence of shoes.

I raise an eyebrow. "W-who-?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "Not the time for introductions. You need to wake up, now. My poor child, please. Your sister needs you." With that, she fades away, right before I open my eyes.

I quickly sit up, panting. What was that?! My poor child?! Your sister needs you?! "This is nuts!" I yell accidentally, the thought bursting from my mouth. I quickly cover it, ashamed I just yelled for no apparent reason, at least to others.

I look around. It's still light outside, apparent from the light shining through the windows. I get out of bed, slowly folding the sheets back to their original position. Leaving the room. I slowly walk down the stairs, trying desperately to process my 'dream'. I shake my head. "Damnit," I mutter. "It doesn't make any sense…"

Opening the door to the main hall, the sight before me making me momentarily forget my odd dream. "C-Corrin!" I spit out, surprised. Before me is Corrin, Ryouma, Queen Mikoto, Kaze, Rinkah, a girl with long, flowing blue hair and white robes, and another man, holding a book, with big spectacles, frilly, dark green hair, and blue clothes. I'm not sure how to describe them.

"Freed!" Corrin shouts delightfully. "You're alive! Are you ok?"

I nod. "O-of course! Thanks to Ryouma and Rinkah, at least." I scratch the back of my head.

He smiles. "Glad to hear i-"He turns towards Mikoto. "S-so, back to the matter at hand. So, let me get this straight. Your my real mother, Fath- I mean, king Garon, kidnapped me when I was but a child?" He asks. He shakes his head. "It just doesn't make sen-"

"Prince Ryouma!" A soldier, dressed in blue, white, and red robes, armed with a katana, runs in. "I have grave news sire! We're being invaded in the North!"

"What?!" Ryouma's eyes widen. "That's where Sakura and Hinoka are!" He turns towards Corrin. "Please, come with us. I'd like you to see the truth with your own eyes."

It only took half a day to get to the snowy wasteland; the 'Sky Nights' Lent us some Pegasus to make the journey faster. The green haired dude and the Queen stayed behind, as me and the others went to the rescue mission. Easily getting the hang of flying, I fly up higher to inspect the area. There's a bunch of big, chubby… humans, I guess, with bags over their heads, their fists chained together, and wearing harnesses for clothes, which, speaking of clothes, they barely have anything to begin with. How are those things not freezing to death?

Farther on, a woman on her own Pegasus is fending off the creatures, along with another girl who's on foot, but seems to be holding her own just fine. The Pegasus rider has red hair almost identical to Ryouma's, a giant spear, and white armor, with red trim. The on-the-ground one has short, dark blue hair, dark blue robes, a… book? How is she fighting with a book? I squint to look closer, noticing a small blade in her other hand. And why does she look so familiar.

The blue haired one seemed to notice me, as she points at me, gesturing me over. I shake my head, pointing downwards at Corrin and the others. She raises her eyebrow for a second, then nods. She seems to have guessed what was saying. I quickly fly back down, joining the others on foot.

"What did you find?" Ryouma asks impatiently.

"There's two girls that way, about a half a mile." I point in the direction of the girls. "But, there's a lot of these weird… things, in the way. And they're definitely hostile. Those two girls were fighting them off."

Ryouma shakes his head. "What did they look like?" I quickly describe them both to him. He starts running in the direction I pointed at. "Come with me then! We need to get there as quick as possible!" I shrug, then start running after him, summoning both blades, as I have a weird feeling something bad is about to happen.

 ** _To be Continued….._**

Save Game?

File 2- Chapter 5: Test of Truth

Saving…..

Do not close the page…..

Saving…..

File 2- Chapter 6: Finding Some Answers


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Some Answers

Fire Emblem: Crossed Fates

Chapter 6: Refusal to Return

"There! Someone's here to help!" I say to Hinoka, pointing up at a boy, too far away to make out exactly, riding a Pegasus; surveying the area. He seems to notice me, and I gesture for him to come help us, but he shakes his head. I raise an eyebrow, then, understanding that he probably can't help, as more of them ae down below, I nod. He nods back, then quickly flies back down.

"Yes! They must have gotten the message! I'm glad I chose that guy!" She sighs, looking around. "At least those things are giving us a break." She starts petting her Pegasus. "It's ok boy, don't worry, it's all good." I look around, keeping an eye out for Faceless, as there called. According to Hinoka, they were created by Nohrian mages using dark magic, 'humans' with no emotions or feeling, just willing to kill anything. And they're almost naked, to make things worse. I shiver. These things are disgusting. What's wrong with Nohr? How could they do something like this?! And why would Owain, Selena, and Inigo be on board with this?! I shake my head.

Suddenly, five or six faceless appear over a hill, right on top of us. I look over at Hinoka, her Naginata ready.

"There's no way we can do this!" Hinoka yells, barely missing a punch from a Faceless.

I shock a hole through one in front of me. "Dangit! We almost escaped!" I shake my head. It can't end here!

Suddenly, a fist, most likely from a Faceless, punches me in the back. My backside roars with pain, and I fall face first into the snow. Quickly I turn over, ready to strike it back. But, the faceless thought ahead, punching my tome out of my hand.

"Morgan, NO!" I hear Hinoka yell. This is where it ends, isn't it? "Wait, wha-?"

Suddenly, the Faceless roars in pain, then falls over sideways. Right behind him, is a man, strong looking, with spiky, long red hair, white and red armor, and a katana, oddly surrounded in lighting.

"Are you ok, miss?" He asks, extending his hand to help me up.

"Who-?" I ask, taking his hand as he helps me up.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Ryouma. And you are-?" He asks.

"M-Morgan." I reply. "Th-thanks for the help."

Ryouma shakes his head. "No problem." He looks around. "Have you seen my sisters?"

"Behind you, brother." Hinoka says, tapping on his shoulder. Ryouma turns around, gently dropping down.

"Hinoka! Sakura! Thank the gods!" Hinoka jumps off, and the three of them hug.

"W-what?!" My eyes widen. "He's your brother?"

Hinoka steps out of the hug. "Yup, this is our big brother, Ryouma." He turns towards Ryouma. "Where's that guy on the Pegasus?" She asks.

Ryouma raises an eyebrow. "You mean Freed? He's-"

Suddenly, five people walk up, one of them a Ninja with green hair, a lady, barely dressed at all, with red hair and a club, a lady with a white dress, and long, flowing blue hair, a man with silvery-white hair, a dark purple sword, and a silvery white outfit, and… No way.

I point at the fifth person. "W-who's he?!" I ask in astonishment. I can't believe he's here! This is great!

Ryouma looks at him. "Who, Freed?" He looks back at me. "Do you know him?"

I feel tears swell up in my eyes. I run up, hugging him. "Brother! You're alive!" I let go, looking up at him. "Where did you go?! Why did you leave?! How did you get here?!" I unload my questions, a look of confusion growing on his face. I stop. "S-sorry…"

"Um… It's ok, I guess." He raises an eyebrow. "I-if you don't mind me asking, but who are you?"

Stunned, I step back. W-what? How does he not know who I am?! I'm the first person he met coming to this world! "W-what?"

He shakes his head. "I… Don't remember anything. At all. Not even my name. Freed was given to me by someone I know…" He shakes his head again. "If you know anything about me, PLEASE, tell me. I wan't to know."

"Well, for starters, your real name is William, not, what did you say, Freed?" I say.

"Hmm." He starts thinking. "That DOES sound more familiar."

"Ya. We're from a country far away from here; Ylisse. And, we're part of the royal family there."

"What?! I-I'm royalty?!" He steps back. "Prove it!"

I sigh. "Here, take of that glove on your left hand." He takes of the glove, showing a blue symbol.

"W-what is that? And how did I not notice that before?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

William shakes his head. "How does this prove anything?"

"That brand is only carried by the royal family of Ylisse," I reply. "See, I have it too." I start pulling the shoulder of my robe down, then pull my shirt shoulder down, revealing my mark on my shoulder. "See?"

He blushes, covering his eyes. "Okay, saw it! You can put your clothes back on!"

I blush as well. "Oh, uh, right!" I quickly slide my shirt and robes back into place. Gods that was embarrassing.

"What else can you tell me?" He asks.

I shrug. "Not much else. I don't know a whole lot about you. You kind of just… popped up one day. I don't know a lot about your backstory. You'll have to find that out for yourself, if your memory ever comes back…" I look down, the thought of William's memories never returning… troubling. I look up, forcing a smile on my face. "So, what now? The villagers are a safe distance away, and we'd better get out of here, if we don't want to get hurt by the Faceless."

Ryouma turns towards me. "Right. Mogan, was it?" I nod. "On the way back, I'd like to talk to you."

I nod, blushing. Honestly, he's really cute… I shake my head. Focus! Come on, not here! Stop being a girl!

After clearing out as much Faceless as possible, we jumped on some Pegasus's, apparently ones they brought with them, to get here faster. Sadly, they didn't bring any extras, so Sakura rode with Hinoka, and I'm riding with Ryouma.

"S-so," I say, blushing. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Ah, yes!" He whispers. "Let's keep it down, I want this to be private." He shakes his head. "So, first, I'd like to thank you personally, for helping my sisters. It means a lot."

I shake my head. "Of course, Hinoka's my friend."

He turns his head back to look at me. "Oh? When did you meet?"

I giggle. "Yesterday."

He sighs. "Sounds like Hinoka. She's very good at making friends." He laughs. "Anyways, about your brother. I have a couple of questions. First off, what's his real name?"

"His name is William."

"Ah. Much more fitting than 'Freed'. You're ok with me questioning you, right?" He asks.

"Of course." I nod.

"So, about you and William. Where are you from?"

"We're from a country far away from here, Ylisse. Actually…" I scratch the back of my head. "We're, uh, kind of royalty there." I giggle again.

"Really? That's very intriguing. What's your home like?"

I spend a brief moment explaining Ylisse. It's culture, the people, the surrounding countries. I guess, maybe not a brief moment, but still.

He sighs. "One day, when this war is over, take us there, ok?" He asks, turning towards me, smiling.

I blush. "S-sure! I'd be happy to! I need to bring William back home eventually, anyways." I sigh. "Actually, soon. Very soon."

Ryouma sighs. "I envy you. You don't have to worry about war, or people trying to assassinate your family." He looks back quickly. "Er, sorry! I didn't mean to say that. You have my apologies."

I shake my head. "Actually, I DID know what it was like. Two years ago, we were in a war against another country. My aunt got…" Just thinking about Emmryn, the great Aunt I never even met… I shake my head. "Sorry, now I guess it's my turn to apologize."

He laughs. "Ha! Now we're even!"

I yawn. "Ah, wow, fighting those Faceless is tiring."

He laughs. "If you're tired, you can rest your head on my back. I won't mind. It's the least I could do after you helping my sisters."

I blush even more now. Why does my inner girl have to come out now?! Sighing, I lean against Ryouma's back, immediately drifting off to sleep.

To be Continued…..

Save Game?

File 2- Chapter 6: Finding Some Answers

Saving…..

Do not close the page…..

Saving…..

File 2- Chapter 7: The Dragon's Rage


	7. Chapter 7: The Dragon's Rage

Fire Emblem: Crossed Fates

Chapter 7: The Dragon's Rage

"Wakey wakey!" My sister, Morgan, calls through the door, pounding on it. "Get out of there William, we've got a festival to go to!"

"Wait wha-? Wait, I'm up, I'm up!" I slowly climb out of bed, momentarily not remembering my real name. After we went to help Ryouma and his sister's up north, I met my sister, who just so happened to be with them. It's great and all that I got my name back, I guess. But how am I supposed to even trust her? There's nothing proving that we're related. Just something on my hand, and she's got the same symbol on here shoulder. Sighing, I throw on the new pair of clothes next to my bed. A Plain, white shirt, with red trim around the collar and ends of the sleeves, a red-and-white armor plate that covers it, and red, steel gauntlets, with white gloves to top it off. The bottom portion is a pair of reddish-brown pants, tucked into dark red boots, with white fur sticking out of the top.

I open the door to my room, an Impatient Morgan leaning against the wall in wait. "What took you so long?! Everyone's already waiting downstairs!" She stands up straight, running down the hall. She flings the door open, and sprints down the stairs. I sigh, then run after her.

Making my way to the main hall, it's filled with people. The outskirts of the room are filled with maids, soldiers, and servants running around, moving boxes, hanging decorations. This festival their having must be very important.

Walking to the center of the room, I spot Ryouma, Hinoka, and Morgan chatting away, although it looks like Morgan's devoting all of her attention to Ryouma. I sigh. SOMEONE has a crush.

Off to the side a slight bit is Corrin, Sakura, Azura, and Queen Mikoto, talking away. I walk over to them, and Corrin notices me.

"Ah, Freed!" He greets. "Did you get a good night's rest? We're just about to head out, if you'd like to join."

"Sure!" I nod. "But, my name isn't Freed anymore."

"Hmm?" He raises an eyebrow. "Does it have to do with that girl that's been falling head over heels for Ryouma?" I start chuckling, and the others join.

"Yeah, it's fairly obvious, isn't it?" I shake my head. "No, she claims to be my sister, or, something like that. She said my name is William, and, even though I don't trust her yet, It's better than Freed."

Corrin nods. "True. William suits you better."

Azura nods. "Yes, it does." She squints at me, as if warning me of something.

I raise an eyebrow. "Did I do something? I'm sorry if I did something to offend you-"

She shakes her head. "No, it's just… Can I talk to you later, in private?" She blushes, looking away.

Queen Mikoto covers her mouth, giggling. "It seems your sister isn't the only one with a crush."

Azura's eyes widen, looking at her. "I-It's not like that!" She blushes even deeper, looking down at the floor.

I sigh. I turn towards Corrin. "Anyways… so where's this festival?"

Mikoto smiles. "Town square. We have this Festival every year, you'll love it, I guarantee it."

I just wish it had gone like it was supposed to.

"Want to try our signature pastries?" An elderly lady offers. "Here, have one for your friends." She hands me four buns, and I hand one to Morgan, Hinoka, and Ryouma. Their town is beautiful; vibrant decorations hung everywhere, and countless stands selling various Hoshidan goods.

I smile. "Thank you, miss. How much money do I owe?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing! Least I can do for the royal family and their friends!"

"Ah… Thank you!" We wave goodbye, walking down the alley a ways, looking at more shops and stands, each shopkeeper giving us more free goods. The more we get, the more guilty I feel. It doesn't seem to bother the others. Hinoka and Ryouma are probably used to it, and Morgan is STILL obsessing over Ryouma.

"Hey, Morgan." Hinoka asks, while we head to the fountain square to start the festival officially. "Did you have a boyfriend back home?"

Morgan blushes. "N-no…"

Hinoka laughs. "That explains why your fawning over my brother!"

"I-I'm not-!"

I laugh. "It's pretty obvious, Morgan."

"I-I…" She looks down. "Is it that obvious?" She whispers, loud enough for all three of us to hear.

Ryouma sighs. "It happens. We all have feelings…"

Morgan blushes. "Sorry…"

Ryouma shakes his head. "It's ok…" He claps his hands. "Anyways, we're here! Town square!" He turns towards us. "It's time we welcomed Corrin," He points at Morgan and I, "and you two, to Hoshido. After all, you'll be living with us in the castle, at least until the war is over, right?"

I nod. "Yeah. No way am I not helping take down Nohr."

Morgan looks at me with a sad look. "But, Mother and Father…"

I shake my head. "Sorry. Until I remember them, helping Corrin and Hoshido is more of a priority."

She sighs. "Fine. I guess it makes sense. I don't know how mother and father would feel about it…"

I shrug. "The way you describe them makes them sound like understanding people. I think it'll be fine."

She nods. "Ya, they are. I just… don't want to make them wait." She shakes her head. "You'll… be surprised when you meet them."

I raise an eyebrow. "Why's tha-"

"We're here!" Hinoka cheers, walking into the square. We walk up to Queen Mikoto, who's standing with Sakura, Corrin, and Azura.

Corrin, his dark, ominous sword sheathed at his side, waves. "Hey!" Hey yells. "You guys should be over here! They aren't just welcoming me, you know!"

We walk to Corrin, standing at his side. I stand next to him, with Hinoka to my right, and Morgan and Ryouma next to her. On Corrin's left, there's Sakura, Mikoto, and Azura. We all wave to the crowd, them as a welcoming.

"Don't forget about me!" A voice says from behind. We all turn, an older boy, with a bow strapped to his back, and blue and white robes.

I raise an eyebrow. "Who-?"

Ryouma laughs. "Ah, late, brother? That's not like you, Takumi."

I stick out my hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you, my name's Willia-"

He scoffs. "Don't _greet_ me. You shouldn't be here, just go back to Nohr, where you belong." He turns towards Corrin and Azura. "Same for you two! You don't belong here."

"Takumi…" Azura sighs.

"Who gave you permission to use my name? It's Lord, to you." He squints. What's this guy's deal?

"Uh, I'm not even from Nohr." I say.

He looks at me. "I don't trust anything you say! Don't feed me lies!" He walks up to the Queen, standing next to her with an angry face. Someone has trust issues.

I sigh, forcing the smile back on my face, waving back to the crowd.

But that's when I see him. A man, with a black hooded robe, forced his way through the crowd. He puts his hand up, his palm surrounded in a dark, purple substance.

The cheering stopped, and it seems the others noticed him too.

Suddenly, the sword at Corrin's side flies out of his sheath, going to the man's hand.

And then, it explodes. The explosion incinerates the crowd near him, destroying the nearby buildings. The explosion sends a bunch of purple shards right at Corrin, and…

Queen Mikoto jumps in the way.

She falls to the floor, us gasping. I can just barely make out what she's saying.

"Tell me you're ok? You're not hurt, right?" Corrin nods. "I'm so, glad." She falls limp, her body falling lifeless.

Corrin, sitting in horror for a moment, stares at Mikoto. "MOOOOOTTHHHEERRR!" She yells, facing the sky.

Suddenly, a purple light emits from Corrin, summoning a huge, purple pillar of light from his body, engulfing him. However, it quickly dissipates, revealing a dragon in Corrin's place.

"Holy-" I gasp, covering my mouth as Corrin roars. Corrin, still in his dragon form, looks around, noticing more of those hooded men, who have now somehow gone invisible. He zooms over, killing one with just a swipe of his claw.

Azura looks at him. "I need to get close to him!" I run over to her.

"I'll get you over there. How are you gonna help him?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I'm going to sing."

My eyes widen. "Sing?!" I shake my head. "Ok, whatever. If you can help him, I'll take a chance!" We run over to Corrin as fast as we can, me blocking as many invisible sword strikes as I can.

And then, we're right behind Dragon Corrin.

I look to Azura. "Now's your chance!"

But, at least for me, it was too late. Corrin was on top of us, his blind rage continuing. As Azura started to hum, he got ready to strike, but as he swang his claw down, I pushed Azura out of the way, his claw strike sending me flying into a destroyed wall.

 ** _To be Continued…_**

 ****Save Game?

File 2- Chapter 7: The Dragon's Rage

Saving…..

Do not close the page…..

Saving…..

File 2- Chapter 8: The Fallen Capital


	8. Chapter 8: The Fallen Capital

Fire Emblem: Crossed Fates

Chapter 8: The Fallen Capital

Sorry for uploading this late. At least you get two Chapters instead!

"NO!" I yell, William flying back, slamming into a wall. I run over to him, trying to shake him awake. "Please! Wake up! Please! I found you, and you die?! It can't end like this!" I start sobbing uncontrollably, burying my head in his chest. "Please wake up… W-we were supposed to- *sniff* go back to… Mother and f-father, and pick up where we left off!" I yell. "W-we were… going to be a real family…" I whisper, barely audible.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of a sword strike swinging down, and, quickly, I pull out my blade, blocking behind me without even looking.

"Y-you… DASTARDS!" I spin around, standing up mid-spin, and stab him in the chest. "You killed the Queen and my brother!" I push him off, standing up, breathing heavily with pure, unadulterated rage.

Hinoka runs over with Sakura. "Sakura, help William!" She points at his lifeless body, Sakura running over with her healing staff.

I shake my head. "He's gone, Hino-"

"H-he's alive!" Sakura shouts from his side, renewing my hope.

I quickly run over to their side, kneeling over. "What?!"

She smiles faintly. "H-he has a pulse!" She picks up her staff, which was on the floor when she set it down to check him. "Stand back! I can heal him, but it might take a minu-" Something behind me catches her eye. "Azura, NO!"

I spin around yet again, noticing Azura slowly walking up to Corrin, singing a song.

"You are the ocean's gray waves." She hums. "aaaaAAAAaaaaAAAA…"

"Azura, No, STOP!" Ryouma yells, running forward. Suddenly, a water whirlwind surrounds Azura, knocking back Ryouma. It fades, and Azura continues her song.

"You are the ocean's gray waces, destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change- Agh!"

Corrin, roaring, slashes down, knocking Azura over.

"NO!" Sakura screams in terror.

Shakily, Azura continues the song. "F-flowing like time, the path i-is yours to climb." Just as she finishes the line, Corrin's claw goes down, putting Azura in a choke hold. Just barely, I make out a few more words. "K-kill me if you want, but… do it as yourself." Slowly, Corrin's claw releases her neck, the enraged dragon stepping back, then surrounded in a purple glowing pillar. When it fades, Corrin, back in his human form, is on his knees, leaning back.

"I-I remember!" He mutters.

I look back at Sakura, who's dazed at what just happened. "Stay here with William, I'll help Azura!" I tell her, running over to her.

She's laying down on her side, clearly in pain, but luckily no fatal wounds. Actually, for that matter, no wounds at all. She's just very bruised and scratched.

"No…" Corrin shakes his head. "D-did I do that?"

Azura shakes her head. "N-no, you couldn't control yourself. It wasn't your fault…"

I shake my head. "Bull! Look what you did to my brother!" I point back at William, who's still unconscious, with a bleeding forehead and bruises everywhere.

"N-no! William…" He bows his head, looking at the floor. "I can't believe-" He cuts himself off, sobbing. "William and Azura are injured, and mother-" He starts sobbing harder. "R-Ryouma, I remember! I remember everything! You, Takumi, Hinoka and Sakura, M-mother and Father…" He looks at the ground. "Sh-she's gone…"

I shake my head. "I-… I'm sorry I got mad, it's just-" I fall to my knees. "After two years, I found him, and now…"

"Hey!" I hear someone shout. "Stop complaining! Now's not the time…"

I spring up, twisting around to see William, with no injuries at all, walking back over to us. "Brother?!"

"I'm fine. That's not the problem right now," He says, assuring me. He shakes his head. "Damn, and I thought Plegia was bad…"

I shake my head. "Wait, Plegia? You remember them?"

He laughs. "It isn't the only thing I remember! My name, Mother, Father, Ylisse, Regna Ferox, Naga, Grima, Plegia, my old wor-"He shakes his head. "I also remember the journey I made to reunite Mother's friends…" He closes his eyes. "We can… talk about it later. Not now."

I nod. "R-right." I turn back towards the others. Azura was sitting up now, looking better. Sakura had moved on, healing Azura and any citizens that were still hanging on.

Corrin looks up at William, forcing a smile. "I'm glad you're ok…" He looks down. "I can't believe she's gone."

William walks up, sitting down next to him. "I know what it's like, to lose a parent." He shakes his head. "It feels just like yesterday…" He looks up at me. "How long was I missing?"

"T-two years. Give or take." I reply. "After you took down Grima, you vanished. Then, two years later, Inigo sent a letter saying he thinks you're here, and I investigated. And now we're here."

He nods. "Oh. Two years, huh? I guess I have a lot to catch up on…"

"Ya."

"Um, William?" Corrin asks, looking up. "What did you mean, by you losing a parent, I mean. I thought your sister said they're alive."

William sighs. "It's a long story. Can I tell you later?"

Corrin nods. "Yeah."

Suddenly, a boy, dressed in red and white samurai gear, runs over to Ryouma. "Prince Ryouma, I have grave news! The Nohrians have launched a full on assault on our border!"

"What?!" Ryouma says. "Why now?!" He shakes his head. "Come! We need to get there as fast as possible!" Ryouma stands up, drawing his Katana. "Follow me!" He runs out of town, the others quickly in pursuit, with Corrin helping up Azura. I sigh, running after them.

 ** _To be Continued….._**

Save Game?

File 2- Chapter 8: The Fallen Capital

Saving…..

Do not close this page…..

Saving…..

File 2- Chapter 9: A Shocking Decision


	9. Chapter 9: A Shocking Decision

Fire Emblem: Crossed Fates

Chapter 9: A Shocking Decision

"No way…" I look around at the open plain, us and the Hoshidians on one side, and the Nohrians on the other side. "This is… insane!"

Corrin looks around. "Maybe I can talk to them!"

Ryouma shakes his head. "No! There's no reasoning with Nohria-"

"I've got to at least try!" He runs off, the Yato in hand.

The Yato is a legendary blade. Corrin got it right before we ran off. I apparently missed it, as I was talking to my sister, Morgan, about my memories returning. On the way here, she tried to convince me to go back home with her, but I said no. Corrin helped me when I lost my memories, and so I'm going to help him back.

I chase down Corrin, following him to a bridge. Ryouma, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, and Morgan follow in pursuit.

Morgan runs up to me. "What is he doing?"

I shake my head. "I… I don't know."

Suddenly, Xander, Elise, Camilla, and Leo run up to the other side of the bridge.

"Oh gods…" I mutter. As if this can't get any worse!

"Corrin! You're ok!" Elise shouts. "Get away from those Hoshidians! Come back to us!"

"Yes, brother! Come back to where you belong, to Nohr!" Xander calls, holding out his hand.

"No, brother!" Hinoka shouts. "Come back, I can't lose you again!"

"Please, brother!" Ryouma calls, holding out his hand as well. "Don't listen to those dastards! Come back to your true family!"

Corrin shakes his head. "Th-this is so… sudden. What do I choose?!"

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Corrin, I've got your back. Whatever you choose, I'll be by your side."

"Th-thanks. Why, though?" He asks.

I shake my head. "You helped me, even without a memory. And then again, when Garon wanted me dead. Think of it as making us even."

"I'll help too!" Morgan says, making a determined fist.

"Why are you helping?" Corrin asks. "I mean, I'm grateful, but… why help me?"

Morgan sighs. "I spent two years looking for William, and no way am I letting him go again. If he's helping you, so am I!" She nods.

He sighs. "Thank you, both of you. It means a lot."

He turns towards Xander, then turns to face Ryouma. "Both of you, lay down your weapons! Draw back your troops, please! Let's end this war here and now! Can't we unite in peace?"

"What?!" Xander asks. "No! Let's take down these fiends together!"

"No!" Ryouma shouts. "Please, Corrin, don't you see what they did to Mother? To queen Mikoto?!"

Corrin shakes his head. "I can't! You're both my family! I can't make this decision! Can't we live in peace?"

Ryouma draws his blade. "Corrin, we both know that isn't possible! Nohr is filled with ruthless, heartless, unforgiving, and purely evil people! How can you side with them?!"

Corrin shakes his head. "That's not what I'm saying! I'm not abandoning Hoshido!"

Xander draws his blade. "What? You'd side with them? Then you're an enemy of Nohr!"

Corrin shakes his head. "No! I'm not abandoning Nohr either!"

Ryouma squints. "Then you're an enemy of Hoshido. Any friend of Nohr is or enemy. I'm sorry, Corrin, but I can't let you leave!"

Xander points his sword at Corrin. "If you're friends of Hoshido, you're our enemy as well! And that goes for you as well, Freed! I'm so disappointed in you."

I summon my blades, standing between Corrin and Xander. "First off, my name isn't Freed! It's William! Thanks to Corrin, I got my memories back. I owe him my life!"

Xander laughs. "Then you'll be my opponent? Give it your best shot! I'm much stronger on the battlefield! If someone is going to stop Corrin, It's me!"

I hear Ryouma draw his blade. "No! If Corrin's going to join a side, It's Hoshido! And if it's by force, so be it!"

"We've got to get out of here!" I shout. Thinking quickly, I turn around, returning my blades to wherever I even get them. I grab Corrin and Morgan's hand, forcibly pulling them off the side of the bridge into the river.

Morgan's head popped out of the water. "What was that for?!"

"Th-thanks, William," Corrin says, thanking me.

"No problem. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not get skewered by a lighting katana and a dark, ominous sword," I mutter.

"We need to get out." Morgan says, swimming down the river. "We seemed to have lost 'em, at least for now."

I nod, swimming after her. Corrin quickly follows. We swim down the river a ways, dipping into the murky water whenever troops pass by. Finally, we make our way to a small group of trees.

We climb out, soaking wet. "Darn, and I just got these clothes too…" I mutter.

Morgan scoffs. "You're fault for throwing us off a bridge into a RIVER!"

Corrin walks between us. "Guys, please! Not the time!"

I shake my head. "Right. What now? The three of us are enemies of the two biggest countries in this region."

"Make that four," A voice in the trees retorts. Walking out, the same figure with the pure white hood from earlier walks out.

Morgan pulls out a tome. "You again!" She gets into some sort of a battle stance, ready in case the hooded person wants to fight.

The person puts up a hand. "Wait. I'm not the same person you fought back at the village." She says, halting Morgan.

"Y-you're not?" Morgan asks.

The hooded person shakes their head. "No. I'm trying to find that person."

I raise an eyebrow. "Then, what did you mean by, 'Make that four'?"

The person sighs. "I'm going to join you. Someone's got to make sure you don't die, father."

I step back in surprise. "F-father?"

The person laughs. "Oops, forgot to tell you. Much like Aunt Morgan and Grandma Lucina, I'm from the future as well." She shakes her head. "Just, not THAT future. I'm from the one where…" They shake their head. "Not a good one. That's all I can say."

I raise an eyebrow. "You can stop hiding under the hood, then. It's not like we're going to hurt you."

They shake their head. "I guess that'd only make sense…" The person picks up both hands, slowly taking off their hood.

Under the hood, is a girl, with long, pure white hair, much like mine. She has an almost child-like face, making her age look close to what mine's supposed to be, 17. On her cheek is the mark of Ylisse, proving that she's at least part of our lineage at least. Besides the hood, she has a black, leather shirt, and black, armored gloves on each hand, both attached to black gauntlets on each arm. Her hood goes down to her shoes, which are also plain black boots, going up into the hood.

"Woah…" Corrin murmurs, finally uttering his first word since the girl's arrival. "Wait, you're daughter?! Time travel?! And you're not surprised by this?!"

I shrug. "Not really. At least, not after what I've been through up to this point." I shake my head. "Anyways, about the whole time travel thing. I'll explain once we're out of here, ok?"

The girl giggles. "Ah, it's so nice to finally meet you."

I raise an eyebrow. "You know, you never told us your name."

She scratches the back of her head. "Oh yeah, my na-"

"Corrin!" A voice calls through the trees. Suddenly, Felicia pushes through the trees, sticks and leaves in her hair.

Corrin's eyes widen. "Felicia?" He asks, obviously surprised that she's here. "What are you doing here?!"

Felicia, stands back, shocked. "What?! Are you not happy to see me?"

Corrin shakes his head. "N-no, I'm just surprised. I didn't expect to see you…"

Felicia smiles. "Well… we got separated at the canyon, then, they questioned me back at the palace, and then I tried finding you, and got lost…" She scratches her head. "I think I hit my head…"

Corrin laughs. "Hahaha! I'm glad you're here! The more the merrier!"

"And then there were five." I say, stating the obvious.

Morgan and my daughter giggle. "Just like mo-" My daughter starts, covering her mouth. "Crap!" She mutters, muffled by her hands.

My eyes widen. "Did you just-?"

"Holy…" Corrin stares at her. "Were you about to say-?"

She bows her head. "Oops."

Felicia raises an eyebrow. "What?"

My eyes widen. Felicia's going to be my-?! "Ok, spill it. Who are you?"

She sighs. "Sorry. My name is Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiles, looking at me with an innocent, childish face. "And you're my father!"

Felicia's eyes widen. "You're what?! How?!"

Rose sighs. "Time travel, mother."

Felicia covers her mouth. "M-mother?! I'm your mom?!" She shakes her head. "This is crazy! Prove it!"

Rose laughs. "Sure! Your tribe's the only one who can summon ice, right?" She says, summoning an Ice sculpture of Felicia right in front of us. It's in the same pose as Felicia is now, just without the twigs and leaves.

"Woah…" She looks at me. "Wait, she called you father. Does that mean we-?"

I shrug. "Who knows? Let's talk about this later, please! We need to get out of here."

Corrin nods. "Right. Rose, glad of you to join us."

Just then, a feel a tap on my shoulder. I quickly spin around, surprised to see Azura standing behind me. "A-Azura?!"

"Glad I found you!" She huffs. "Ryouma's troops are coming this way! You need *huff* to get out *huff* of here!"

"What?! Ok, we need to leave!" Corrin starts running out of the forest. He takes a step, then turns around. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

She shakes her head. "I'm going to help you unite Nohr and Hoshido."

Corrin raises an eyebrow, then shrugs. "Ok. The more the merrier!"

I laugh. "You already said that, Corrin."

He shakes his head. "Does it matter?"

After leaving the forest, we can't spot any troops at all. Azura runs in front of us. "Follow me. I have something you guys need to see."

 ** _To be continued….._**

 ****Save Game?

File 2- Chapter 9: A Shocking Decision

Saving…..

Do Not Close the Page…..

Saving…..

File 2- Chapter 10: The Forbidden Truth


	10. Chapter 10: The Forbidden Truth

Fire Emblem: Crossed Fates

Chapter 10: The Forbidden Truth

"WHAT?!" I ask, confused. "You want us to jump in a bottomless canyon?"

Azura shakes her head. "Not… Exactly. Please, trust me."

Corrin walks up to her. "I trust her. And, where else would we go?"

William goes up to their side. "Ya. If Corrin trust her, so do I."

I sigh. "And you two? What do you think?"

Rose shrugs. "Let's give it a shot. Nothing to lose, right?"

Felicia blushes. "I'll go if Lord Corrin is going! It's my job to protect him wherever he goes!"

Azura nods. "Thank you." She turns towards the bridge. Sighing, she grabs the railing. After pausing for a brief moment, she throws herself over the side, into the depths. Corrin and William quickly follow, with Rose and Felicia right on their heels.

I sigh. "Dammit all." I grab the railing, take a deep breath, and jump over the edge.

"Oh, my back…" I hear someone groan. I slowly open my eyes, the blur in my eyes taking forever to fade away. As it finally clears, I take a look at our surroundings. We're in an open field, with… well, I don't know how to explain it. The plains seem to be on some kind of floating island, with the northern end floating up into the sky. Most everyone is laying on the grass, with Corrin rubbing his back, Azura standing up, dusting off her dress, and Felicia and Rose looking around in awe.

"Hey, Azura?" I ask. "What is this place?"

She bows her head. "I can't explain here, we need to get out of the open first." She turns around, pointing at a fort, laying in rubble. Getting everyone off their rears, we run over to the fort, revealing a staircase going downward hidden behind a broken wall. "Quick, everyone in here!" We slowly walk down the stairs, being cautious as the light slowly becomes dimmer.

After we climb down to the end of the steps, the narrow staircase opening into a cave, lit barely by torches. However, they weren't lit with regular fire, but… purple flames?!

I turn towards Azura, my curiosity bursting at the seams. "Ok, Azura, where are we? There's floating islands, purple fire, and the whole place looks like a destroyed warzone!"

"Sorry, we should be fine now." Azura sighs. "This is the kingdom of Valla."

Corrin raises an eyebrow. "Why did you bring us here?"

She turns towards Corrin. "So I can tell you the truth. King Garon… isn't King Garon anymore. He's being controlled by the king of this realm, Anankos, who's really causing this war. He's just a shell of what Garon used to be…"

Corrin's eyebrows raise. "So does that mean we can just take down this 'Anankos' guy, and stop the war?"

Azura shakes her head. "Not yet. Our forces as of now are too weak. After all, there's only six of us…"

Corrin nods. "True. Well, at least we can go tell Xander and Ryouma! Their sure to listen to what we have to say!"

Azura shakes her head. "Sorry Corrin… There's a curse on this land, one that makes anyone who speaks of this place or its inhabitants outside of Valla… disappear."

Corrin raises an eyebrow. "How do you know of this place?"

Azura sighs. "I'm not form Nohr. My parents were the king and queen of this realm, before Anankos came, threw the place into chaos, and killed my father…"

My eyes widen. "Woah…"

Corrin looks at her in sorrow. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know…"

She shakes her head. "It's not your fault. Like I said, if you speak of this world outside of it, the curse placed here will erase you." She turns around, looking for a way forward. "Now that I've told you, we need to leave. Be careful, Anankos's troops are sure to be looking for us by now."

After a couple of minutes of planning, we decided to split into two groups. Once one of us finds the exit, we go back to the entrance and meet up with the others. My group is made up of me, Azura, and Felicia. The other group has William, Corrin, and Rose… Rose. Who is she? Is she truly William and Felicia's daughter? She doesn't look like Felicia at all… I shake my head. Not the time to think about this!

I follow Azura through the cave, Felicia right behind me. After a while of walking down the same hallway, I voice breaks the silence. "So, Morgan, is the thing about time travel true?" Azura asks.

I nod. "Ya… It's a long story. The short version is… Me and a couple friends came from the future to stop it from becoming what it was when we left."

Azura looks back at me, an eyebrow raised. "What was it like when you left?"

I shrug. "I don't remember. I lost my memory in the travel process. Apparently, an evil dragon by the name of Grima summoned an un-imaginable horde of creatures… then we came back to stop it from happening… It's just, the way we stopped him was… not what we had hoped. The only way to actually kill him was with his own power. It just so happens, our father is the son of Grima… And William sacrificed himself to kill Grima. We thought he was dead, but then… Well, you know the rest."

Azura quickly looks back towards where we're going. "Oh my. Sorry I asked."

I shake my head. "Nah, I don't mind. I mean, William's alive, right? That's what matters."

"True. So, is that why William can summon swords? Is he using Grima's power?"

I raise an eyebrow. "What? Summon swords? What are you talking aobut?"

Felicia jumps forward. "G-guys!" She points forward at two people, barely visible as light is being sort-of wrapped around them, with purple flames emitting from their bodies.

"What-?" I ask in astonishment. How are they invisible?

Suddenly, a dagger flies by, barely missing my face. Instinct, I pull out a tome and my bronze sword. "Felicia! Protect Azura! I've got this!"

"What-?!" Felicia asks, as if I'm insane. SOMEONE hasn't seen a Thoron tome before!

Holding the tome forward. I close my eyes. "THORON!" Without having to charge it, the lightning fires forward, striking two of the soldiers. They fall on the floor, the invisibility going away. The other one seemed to have run away, as there was no more flames, the torches on the wall excluded.

I look to Azura. "Ok, we need to leave, NOW!"

Just then, we hear footsteps from behind. I spin around, jumping in front of Azura with my sword forward and my tome ready. But, thankfully, Corrin, William, Rose, and… an older man on a horse. I lower my weapons.

Felicia gasps. "Gunter?! I thought you fell off of the bri-!" She shakes her head. "Then you ended up here?"

The man, Gunter, shrugs. "Wherever 'this place' is. Such a… peculiar place."

"This is Gunter." Corrin says, introducing him. "He was a butler at that fortress I grew up in. I thought he died when he fell off the bridge in the bottomless canyon." He glances at him. "Obviously not." He sighs. "At least something goods come out of this."

I nod as everyone else gives some sign of agreement.

As we search the cave, we run into even more invisible warriors, and defeating them all was no easy task. Each one seemed to get tougher, as if each one passed on some knowledge on how to fight us to the next guy right before they faded away.

Finally, we reach another staircase, and we were attacked by a mage.

"Never come back here!" She said before she ran.

I look to the others. "What was that all about?"

Azura shakes her head. "We need to leave, now! Up the stairs!" We ran up the stairs, but it only led to a cliff. Azura turns towards us. "Jump! We'll be back at the Bottomless Canyon."

As everyone jumps, I look around. I sigh, hoping that following Corrin was a good idea.

 ** _To be Continued….._**

Save Game?

File 2- Chapter 10: The Forbidden Truth

Saving…..

Do not close the page…..

Saving…..

File 2- Chapter 11: Going Separate Ways

Also, Every 10 Chapters, there is going to be a one week break. (Means there will be one week where a chapter won't be posted.)

See you in two weeks!


	11. Chapter 11: Going Separate Ways

Fire Emblem: Crossed Fates

Chapter 11: Going Separate Ways

"Ugh." I shake my head, standing by the cliff of the Bottomless Canyon. I can't believe there's another KINGDOM down there.

I look around. It seems everyone has made it back, yet, not everyone is awake yet. I quickly look around, spotting a sluggish Corrin standing up on his feet.

"Psst! Corrin!" I whisper, walking over to Corrin. "I need to talk to you. Like, now." I hope he agrees to this. I need answers, quick. And the only way I can get them, is by leaving the group.

He rubs his eyes. "W-William? What's up? Did something happen?"

I shake my head. "Not quite. I… need to tell you something. I'm… going back to Nohr."

All of the grogginess immediately shoots out of his system. "Excuse me?! That's suicide!" He shouts.

I cover his mouth. "Shh! I wanna leave before the others wake up!"

He nods, and I take my hand off. "You know how my sisters here because of that letter that our friends from Nohr sent?"

He nods again. "Ya, but why? What do they have anything to do with… this?"

I shake my head. "I realized something while we were down there. So much stuff is different than our home and… I think me and Morgan are from another world."

Corrin's eyes widen. "What? I…" He shakes his head. "Can you explain?"

I nod. "Ya. First, in my world, there are people who can turn into dragons, and yet, when you did it, everyone acted like it was the first time it's ever happened, ever. And, your 'dragon mode' looks completely different than when those from our world do it."

His eyes widen again. "Woah…"

I nod. "Yeah. And, when Morgan told me how when she pulled out her tome, Hinoka had never seen anything like it. Those kinds of tomes are as common place as swords back home."

He nods. "Makes sense. So then, what does this have to do with going to Nohr?"

"My friends somehow sent us a letter from Nohr. I want to figure out how they got that letter to us. And… I want to see if they can convince the Nohr royals to help us."

His eyes widen yet again. "What influence could they have on them?"

I shake my head. "Their royal retainers."

He nods. "That… makes a lot more sense."

I nod. "Let's meet back here. I promise I'll make it back with Xander and the others." I turn to look around, the others still asleep. "I need to ask Azura a favor before I leave."

Corrin raises an eyebrow. "Wha-?" He looks around, then points by a rock, where Azura is standing. "There she is!"

I walk over to her. "Azura. I need your help real quick."

She raises an eyebrow. "William? What can I help you with?"

"Can you… make me a Dragonstone? Just like the one you made form Corrin?"

Her eyes widen. "What? Why?"

I look at her. "I can use the power of a Dragonstone, much like Corrin can. Just, it doesn't turn me into a dragon."

She sighs. "Sure. If you don't mind me asking, but, how?"

"Me and Morgan are… half dragon."

Her eyes widen. "What?! You are?"

I take a second, explaining what I explained to Corrin, about being from another world. "I'm going to Nohr to confirm my suspicions. And, I'm going to try to convince Nohr to join us."

She nods. "Of course." She holds the necklace in her palms as they start to glow. She hums the song she sang to Corrin, and a Dragonstone appeared in her hands. She hands it to me. "Here."

I nod. "Thank you Azura."

As I start to walk away, I look back at her. "Keep my sister and daughter safe, would you?" I smile, then turn around, embarking on yet another solo journey.

Crap crap crap! Of course the first town I run into is where Xander was resting on his way back to Nohr!

I sneak between two buildings, falling down on one knee to catch my breath. I'm going to try and escape without using my Dragonstone, but if push comes to shove, then… I shake my head. I don't want to think about it.

I look around. I'm in a small alleyway, with troops running by in both directions. I'm not leaving this spot anytime soon.

I sigh a sigh of relief. "That was close…"

"No, it wasn't that easy, Freed." I spin around, and to my dismay, Xander is holding his sword in my face. "Where are the others?"

I put my hands up, careful to hide the presence of my Dragonstone. "I… I don't know. I left the group."

Xander laughs. "Just tell me where they are. There's no way you left them."

I shake my head. "Nope. I left."

Xander squints at me. "You're coming with us. You can explain later."

I nod, and he sheaths his blade. A younger man, with familiar, silver hair, and blue and gold armor. He ties my hands up, pushing me out of the alleyway. A girl with poofy, blue hair, and lots of mascara, laughs. "Can we kill him?! Please?!"

The man pushing me along shakes his head. "No, Peri. Why do you have the insatiable urge to kill everything?"

She scoffs. "Don't be so serious, Laslow."

I look back at him. "Wait, what's your name again?!"

"Shut up, prisoner!" The girl, Peri, yells at me. "Prince Xander, can we kill him yet?"

Xander shakes his head. "Not yet, Peri. Wait till I can ask him questions."

"Then can we?" Xander shrugs in response.

Suddenly, the guy behind me, Laslow, whispers in my ear. "Do you remember me?"

Now that I think about it, in Morgan's letter, Inigo mentioned that his name changed to Laslow. I nod.

"Then Morgan got the letter?" I nod again.

Suddenly, Xander turns around. "Ok, Freed, I'm going to ask you one more time. If you answer correctly, I'll make sure Father spares you."

I nod. "One, my name is William. I got my memories back yesterday."

Xander nods. "My… apologies, _William_."

I nod. "And as for where they went, I don't have an exact idea. I'd guess they went to Hoshido."

Xander nods. "Then, why did you come to Nohr, if your friends are going to Hoshido?"

I shrug. "I'm looking for someone, and I heard they're in Nohr. Now boom, here I am."

Xander squints. "Who are you looking for?"

"Some old friends of mine. From back home."

"Who?"

"I don't know. I heard they have new names. At least, that's what they said in the letter they sent my sister."

"What did the letter say?"

"It was sent after I had gone missing. Said they were in Nohr, they had new names, and that they saw me here. In Nohr. With Corrin."

Xander raises an eyebrow. "How? A letter couldn't be sent and your sister get here within a reasonable amount of time."

I shake my head. "My sister got here by portal. Accidentally sent her back two months. Something like that." I shrug. "I'm guessing the letter was sent around the time you and Corrin found me being chased by that Hoshidian guard."

"Hmm. I've heard of a portal that goes to other worlds. I thought it was just a fairy tale…" Xander sighs. "Everything has been full of surprises, hasn't it?"

I nod. "You're telling me? I lost my memory, got it back, met my sister, and got caught in the middle of a war. Not only that, but my last memory was from _two years ago_." I laugh. "Ya, surprises."

He shakes his head. "No matter. I'll put in a good word with father."

I raise an eyebrow. "King Garon."

He nods. "I wish things could have been different."

I do to Xander.

King Garon squints at me in his throne room as I lay on my knees. "So you finally decide to show your traitorous face, Freed."

I squint back. "Here I am."

He stands up from his throne, pacing in front of it. "You know, you're very lucky to be alive, boy. Under normal circumstances, I'd have you executed. But, by the decree of the great King Anankos, I'm supposed to let you live."

What?! He knows about Anankos?!

"… Under one condition. You will be Xander's new retainer."

"What?!" At first, I thought I yelled that, but Xander's out burst was the one echoing through the room.

"Yes Xander, by the word of King Anankos, Freed will become your retainer. If you or he decides to defy this, Freed dies."

"U-understood, father." This CAN NOT BE HAPPENING! I don't hate Xander, but I don't like Nohr. I sigh. At least I'll be able to ask 'Laslow' some answers.

To Be Continued…..

Save Game?

File 2- Chapter 11: Going Separate Ways

Saving…..

Do Not Close This Page…..

Saving…..

File 2- Chapter 12: Grudges of Hoshido


	12. Chapter 12: Grudges of Hoshido

Fire Emblem: Crossed-Fates

Chapter 12: Grudges of Hoshido

"WILLIAM?!" I shout into the distance, running towards the nearest patch of trees. Where could he have gone?! No one can find him anywhere! He must have gone somewhere! Nohr, maybe? No, he hates them. Maybe he's in Hoshido!

"Corrin!" I yell, running back towards him. "I think I know where William went!"

Corrin turns back towards me with a look of relief on his face. "Where?!"

"I think he went back to Hoshido to try and convince them to join us."

Corrin's eyes widen. "What?"

Azura walks up from behind Corrin. "Actually, that sounds very reasonable. I know how he hated Nohr. I doubt he'd go back there at his own will. Hoshido's our best bet at finding him."

Corrin nods. "I second that. I was planning on going there to try and convince them anyways. I'll get everyone together."

As Corrin walks away, I have a sinking feeling that I'm not being told the truth.

After a lot of talking, we decided to go to a fortress that Princess Sakura is located. Oddly, we ran into no Hoshidian Soldiers. However, once we arrived…

"Corrin?" I ask, getting his attention. "What do we do now?"

He sighs. "So this is Fort Jinya. It doesn't look as if anyone's around. Did they abandon it?" Did he even hear me?

Suddenly, a man, with round spectacles, gray hair, and some very… fancy robes walks out from the entrance. "You have some nerve showing up here, traitor. Same goes for you, lady Azura. You were raised as a Hoshidian Princess, and yet."

"We aren't the enemy, and neither is Nohr!" Corrin shouts.

The man sighs. "Oh? And who is the real enemy?"

Corrin bows his head. "I-I can't say… You just have to believe me!"

He grunts. "I do not have time to listen to your poisonous words. You abandoned you're home, by the gods, you probably helped those damned Nohrian's capture Prince Takumi. And on top of all that, Prince Ryouma goes missing…"

Corrin's eyes widen. "This can't be… my… my brothers-"

"Your brothers?! You have no right to call the siblings you abandoned your 'brothers'! You must atone for your crimes!" He swiftly turns around, running back to the fort.

I reach back to grab my tome. "What now, Corrin?" Suddenly, we hear a rustling in the bushes behind us, and we turn around to meet face to face with Hoshidian soldiers. "We're running out of options here!"

Corrin looks at the others. "Get inside the fort! If we run into ANY trouble, no killing anyone! Just knock them out!" Everyone nods, then runs into the fort, drawing their weapons as they run.

Once inside, we quickly close the doors, and I weld them shut with a fire tome. "Ok, let's try to find a way through. I want to talk to Yukimura." Yukimura must have been the man who's mad at Corrin. "Let's split up! Rose, Felicia, Morgan, you go down that way." He points to the doorway on the right. "Gunter, Azura, you're with me. We're going left."

I quickly find Rose and Felicia. "Ok, stay behind me. Rose, you take up the rear, ok?" Rose nods, pulling out a sword that I had never seen before. It looked to be made of silver, with notches down towards the hilt, presumably to catch enemy weapons, and throw them off. "Since when did you have that?"

She shrugs. "I've had it this whole time, it's just been under this-"She pulls on her hood. I sigh. Why does she hide everything? I don't trust her…

We walk through the fort, the beautiful white tile walls, dark red ceilings, and wooden floors takes my mind off of the whole situation.

Suddenly, something from around the corner falls over. I pull out my sword, prepping for combat. I inch towards the turn in the hallway, and without hesitation, I jump out, my sword forward.

Almost as soon as I look down the hallway, an arrow flies right by my face, just missing by less than an inch. In front of me are three men, two with swords, and one with a silver yumi. I run forward, blocking the first soldier's attack, and punch him square in the mouth. He falls over, unconscious.

Another arrow flies by, missing my body, but tearing the sleeve slightly. I run to the next guy, who's equipped with a katana, and dodge his sword strike to the left, and kick him right in the stomach, he doubles over, holding his stomach, and I kick him in the face, also rendering him unconscious.

I finally turn towards the archer. He lets another arrow fly, which I move slightly to the right to dodge. I run up to him, kicking the bow from his hands, then spin around and kick him in the face. He falls backward, unconscious, just like the rest.

Just then, Rose and Felicia run around the corner. "What's going o-"Rose starts, stopping in her tracks. "Woah. You did this?"

I nod. "Having two years to contemplate whether or not it was your fault for your brother's death builds up anger. I… guess I just trained a bunch to relieve some stress." I sigh. "And now he's gone again, and no one knows where he is." I giggle. "I don't even know why I was mad. I barely know him!"

Rose raises an eyebrow. "What? Dad said you're like a best friend to him."

I snort. "Did he tell you he was from another world?" She nods. "Well, when he first got here, he found me in a field, saved me from a bunch of Risen, and then vanished, came back, then died. So yeah, barely know him."

Rose nods, with a pondering look on her face. "Huh. That explains why most of his stories are about this place. That's where most of his memories of this place come from."

I raise an eyebrow. "And not of home?"

She turns her head sideways in confusion. "Isn't this home? After all that's where mom, dad, you, and Uncle R-" Suddenly, an explosion rocks the fort. We quickly run around the corner just in time to see Corrin, Gunter, and Azura running towards us. I quickly turn towards what they're running from.

And right in front of us is a woman, no, a girl, with a face Identical to mine.

"Hello, me."

 ** _To Be Continued….._**

 **** _Save Game?_

 ****File 2- Chapter 12: Grudges of Hoshido

 _Saving….._

 _Do not close the page….._

 _Saving….._

File 2- Chapter 13: The New Retainer


	13. Chapter 13: The New Retainer

Fire Emblem: Crossed Fates

Chapter 13: The New Retainer

Xander turns towards me. "So, why'd you do it? Back when we had those Hoshidian soldiers in custody?"

I squint. "I'm like Corrin, in a way. I don't like seeing innocent people die. However, unlike Corrin, if I need to kill those who want to hurt the ones I care about, even if their intentions are good, I'm not afraid to strike them down."

Xander sighs. "Yes, that last part isn't like Corrin. I don't think he could ever kill anyone…"

I sigh. "Hey, did I ever tell you?"

He looks back at me, an eyebrow raised. "Tell me what?"

"Where I'm from."

He shakes his head. "No, you didn't."

I laugh. "I'm from a country across the sea, possibly on the other side of the world, called Ylisse. I'm actually a prince there, believe it or not."

He laughs. "Ha! If you told me that sooner, things might have turned out differently."

I sigh. "It still can. Corrin, no, we, found out that there's another enemy we should be fighting! It's not Hoshido or Nohr, but… someone else. I… we just can't say who…"

He sighs. "I'm disappointed, William. I honestly thought you were different. I guess I was wrong."

He stops his horse in his tracks, and climbs off. He walks to the cart pulling the supplies, including my sword. Thankfully, they didn't find my Dragonstone, which I wore around my neck on a necklace, slid down my shirt. He reaches into the cart, bringing out my sword. "Now that you're my retainer, you'll be needing this." He tosses the blade, which lands on the ground and evaporates.

I snort. "Remember the whole 'summoning sword' trick?"

He laughs. "Forgot about that."

As we ride, my curiosity becomes too much to bear. "Lord Xander, where are we going?"

Suddenly I feel a whack on the back of the head from a stick. I turn around, and the woman with the poofy blue hair has her lance backward in her hand. "Don't talk to Xander in such a casual way! I'll cut off your limbs!"

I rub the back of my head. Laslow laughs. "Peri, put away the lance! He didn't mean anything rude by it…"

"Yeah," I agree. I turn towards Laslow. "Is she always like this?"

He shrugs. "Only when you get on her bad side."

Oh great.

Most of the ride was quiet, at least for a couple hours.

As we were riding through a forest, an explosion booms right in front of us.

"What the heck-?" I wonder. What in this world could cause that big of an explosion.

Xander turns towards me. "William, this is the perfect time to test your loyalty. Go check it out." I sigh. Xander can be nice, but he can also be very commanding.

I hop off the horse, summoning a steel blade on the way down. As I near the damaged ground, I slowly pull out my Dragonstone necklace.

Suddenly, Peri laughs in the back. "Ha, even I don't where a necklace!"

"Peri!" Xander commands, hushing her. Well, that works.

With the necklace and stone in one hand, and the steel blade in the other, I slowly walk towards the fire.

Suddenly, a boot flies out of the flames, kicking me right in the face. As I hold one hand to it, another kick lands right in my chest, and I fall backward, clutching my stomach. Who the heck-?

I open my eyes just in time to roll out of the way of a sword swinging down on me. I thrust my arm at the floor with enough force to spring me up on my feet. Since when was I strong enough to do that? Must have to do with the whole being gone thing.

Finally on my feet, I look around for my attacker. But, before I can locate him another kick lands square in the middle of my back. I quickly turn around, and a man, no, boy, not much older than me, with dark blue hair, much like mine, and pale skin. His outfit consists of a blue cape held on by an emblem, much like Mother's, and blue plated armor covering his chest, back, and shoulders. Underneath is a t-shirt, and has knee-high black boots, with dark blue pants.

And in his hand is the Falchion.

"Hey!" I yell, pointing at the sword. "How do you have that sword?!"

He grits his teeth. "How dare you talk to me!" He rushes forward swinging his sword down. I dodge to my left, punching him in the face with enough force to make him topple backwards.

Suddenly, he reaches at the ground, pushing off into a handstand, then springing off and kicking me directly in the face, sending me flying backwards. Who is this guy?!

I spring back up, my Dragonstone ready to be used. He wipes the blood from his face. "You dastard! You claim to be 'William', yet, I'm the real William!" He picks up his sword, and rushes forward, swinging his sword sideways. I duck under it, sweeping him, then kicking him with enough force to send him flying back into a tree.

Summoning another sword, I inch towards the caped figure. As I get closer, it becomes obvious he was knocked unconscious. I turn towards Laslow, Peri, and Xander. "Laslow, throw me a rope!" Laslow reaches into the supply bag hanging from his horse. And throws me a rope. I quickly tie up the mysterious attacker.

With the four of us surrounding him, we watch as he slowly wakes up. "Wha-?" He looks around, struggling to get free.

"You aren't going anywhere, sir." Laslow snorts, crossing his arms.

"Can we cut him up yet?" Peri asks, gripping her lance tighter.

Xander shakes his head. "No. We need to interrogate him, find out who he is, and who sent him."

He looks up at me. "You." I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes? You mentioned back when we were fighting that I 'Claim to be the real 'William''."

He smirks. "And I mean't it!" His eyes suddenly widen. "Wait, then do you not know?"

I shake my head. "Know what?"

He laughs. "That explains everything! That dammed dragon!"

I squint at him. "What dragon?"

He laughs again. "Why, Naga! She told you you're Lucina and Robin's child, correct? Prince William?"

I nod. "Ya. See, I even have the mark to pro-" I look at my hand, but the mark of Ylisse isn't there. "What?"

He smirks. "I guess I don't need to kill you, after all. Sis always thought fondly of you."

I look at him, slightly cocking my head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

He glares at me. "You aren't really Lucina and Robin's child. That William is me."

My eyes widen in surprise. "What?! How is that-?"

He shakes his head. "Think about it. Your mark disappeared. You're hair isn't blue, like mother's and Morgan's, and you can use dragon abilities that even Robin can't use."

I close my eyes. "Ok then, who am I, really?"

He laughs. "Why, none other than the prince of Hoshido, and Corrin's only blood sibling."

 ** _To be continued….._**

 ****File 2- Chapter 13: The New Retainer

Save Game?

Saving…..

Do not close this page…..

Saving…..

File 2- Chapter 14: Missing in Action


	14. Chapter 14: Missing in Action

Fire Emblem: Crossed-Fates

Chapter 14: Missing in Action

"Morgan!" Corrin yells. "Why is there two of you?"

The doppelganger laughs. "That, _thing_?! You dare compare me to her? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Her voice definitely sounds like mine. She doesn't act like me though… Who, no, what, is this thing?

Corrin turns toward me. "Are you the real Morgan?" I nod. "Right! She doesn't act like you anyways. And, if you look, she's got this weird black smoke coming from behind her."

I give Corrin a thumbs up. "I'll distract her, you five run on ahead!" They all nod in agreement as I pull out my sword and a fire tome. Quickly, I encase her in fire. As they others run on by, however, she uses an Elwind tome to blow it off. It seems tomes aren't going to be very useful…

With the others gone, she rushes forward, swinging a pure black sword down from above me, I quickly roll out of the way, drawing me sword and slashing her side. She falls backward, holding her cut in her hand as pure black blood oozes from her wound.

I raise an eyebrow. "What _are_ you?"

She, no, it, laughs. "You." Suddenly, she rushes forward, as if her wound wasn't there, her sword extended. I dodge it, striking her on the other side. She falls to the floor, this time coughing up that black liquid. "You… You aren't… D-DIE!" She jumps up, punching me multiple times with such speed that I fall to the floor, coughing up blood. How-?

The last thing I remember is a dark boot hitting my face.

"…"

"..r…"

"…gan!"

"Morgan?!"

I slowly open my eyes. As the blur fades from my eyes, I study my surroundings. I'm lying in a wagon, which is moving down a fairly bumpy road. Next to me is Azura, sitting on her knees.

"Morgan? Are you ok?"

I cough out a laugh. "I feel like crap. What happened?"

Azura shakes her head. "I don't know. After we stopped Yukimura's attack, we joined up with Princess Sakura, her retainers, and a ninja named Kaze. Then we went to the Wind Tribe's village, got attacked, then this kid named Hayato joined us, and then Rinkah kinda showed up out of nowhere and joined us too."

I laugh. "Wow, I sure missed a lot."

Azura giggles. "Ya, but that's not all. You were asleep for a week…"

My eyes widen. "A week?!"

Azura nods. "Yup. After that, we visited a small country called Izumo, looking for their archduke, who had answers about Corrin's sword, the Yato. Sadly, there was a scuffle with the Nohrian army, and then, after we freed Izana from the cell Nohr was holding him in, he… perished."

"No way… That's a bummer."

"But, Prince Takumi and his retainers joined us! He was being held prisoner there."

I raise an eyebrow. "And he joined _us_?"

She nods. "It was Izana's dying wish."

I sit up, painfully. "What else happened? Anything?"

She nods. "Yes, actually. We're on our way to board a boat to Cheve. However, on the way there, we ran into some trouble passing through the country of Mokushu, and ended up saving Saizo, Kaze's brother and Ryouma's retainer, Orochi, Corrin's mother's old retainer, and Reina, also one of Mikoto's retainers."

I sigh. "This stinks. Sounds like you guys had a pretty busy week."

Azura nods. "We have a lot more allies since you… this." She reaches over, grabbing a cup with steam coming from it. "Tea?" I nod as she hands me the cup. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

I shake my head, a huge mistake, as a sharp pain shoots through my head. "I don't know. That… shadow me popped up. We fought, and I cut her up pretty bad. But then, she… like, punched me a bunch, then kicked me in the face. I think. I'm not sure on that last part. Anyways, when I woke up, I was here." I hold my head, the pain getting too much to bear…

Azura puts a cold towel on my forehead. "Get some rest. When you wake up, we'll go introduce you to our new friends!"

Before I could reply, sleep washes over me, the tea soothing me to rest.

It took two and a half days for me to fully recover. I woke up this morning with full energy.

I walk outside, stretching. We are just about to board the boat, where I finally get too meet our new 'friends.' We're in a small town, not much bigger than the town square at the capital of Hoshido.

"Hey, Morgan!" Someone calls from the distance. Corrin, along with Azura, Sakura, Takumi, and two unfamiliar faces, walk towards us. Corrin's waving.

"Glad t-to see you're a-awake!" Sakura stutters. I laugh to myself. She reminds me so much of Noire's shy personality.

I smile. "Thank you! I'm glad to be out of a bed!" I laugh.

Corrin smiles. "Glad you're up! Honestly, I thought we'd have to drag you onto the boat!"

I sigh. "Yeah… I didn't want that either. You guys aren't very gentle when carrying a sick person." I look at the two un-familiars as I walk up to them. "Mind introducing me to your friends?"

Corrin nods. "Ah right! This right here," He points at the green haired ninja, looking about 22 to 23 in age, "Is Kaze. And this, "He points to a boy, with red hair, and a very… odd outfit, looking like it was made of robes and paper, "Is Hayato."

I reach out a hand. "Nice to meet you!"

Kaze smiles, shaking my hand. "Nice to make your acquaintance!"

Hayato grunts, looking off to the side. "Yeah, nice to meet you." He squints at me. "You know, you sure are a pain to carry around."

I squint at him. "Hey!"

Azura sighs. "And I thought Takumi was hot-headed…"

Takumi chuckles. "I've got to go with Azura on this one. That was a bit uncalled for."

Hayato shrugs. "I'm leaving." He turns around and starts walking away.

Corrin sighs. "We've known him for three days and he's already getting on people's bad sides." He shakes his head. "Anyways! We came to get you so we could go to the boat. They're leaving in half an hour."

I nod. "Thanks!"

Leaning over the railing, I look over at the hypnotizing, dark blue waves. Night is just about to set in, and the moon is reflecting off of the water.

We ended up getting split up across three different boats: Corrin, Azura, Gunter, Felicia, and Kaze on one boat, Saizo, Hayato, Rinkah, Orochi, and Reina on another boat, and Takumi, Rose, Sakura, Hana and Subaki, who are Sakura's retainers, and Oboro and Hinata, Takumi's retainers, are on the boat with me. Most of them are downstairs, except Hana and Sakura, who are on deck with me.

I turn towards Hana. "I don't think we ever met properly. Hana, correct?" I smile, putting out a hand.

She smiles, shaking it. "Yup! Morgan, right?"

I smile. "Yeah."

Sakura looks at me. "I-I've been meaning to ask, Morgan, where's William? He isn't with our group anymore."

I sigh. "I don't know… we thought he might be here in Hoshido. I'm just praying he's with prince Ryouma, or princess Hinoka."

Sakura looks down. "S-sorry I asked."

I shake my head. "No, it's fine. Truth is, I never really knew him that well. I just knew he's my brother."

Hana raises an eyebrow. "I heard you mention once that you're from another country. Is that true?"

I nod. "Yeah, actually. It's the country of Ylisse. As a matter of fact, I'm a princess there."

Both of their eyes widen. "What?!"

I scratch the back of my head. "Yeah… It's a long story."

Sakura looks out at sea. "Well, this is a long boat ride. Do you mind telling us?"

I nod. "Not at all."

So, I told them everything. I mentioned Ylisse, how William saved me from dying, and how he was from another world and was taken from this one to that one as a child. I also explained the whole dragon fight and how he went missing for two years, and how we got a letter saying he was in Hoshido.

Sakura raises an eyebrow. "Then how did you get to Hoshido so quickly? You met us before Corrin returned to Hoshido."

I nod. "Well, my ways of getting here weren't very conventional. I know an ancient dragon by the name of Naga back home, and she helped me get here. It just so happened to send me back two months before the letter was sent."

Hana nods. "That explains it, I guess." She yawns. "Ok, I'm off to be-"

Suddenly, the boat rocks violently.

I grab the railing. "What was that?!"

Sakura points at the water. "Look!"

The sea was completely frozen over below us.

 ** _To be continued….._**

 ****File 2- Chapter 14: Missing in Action

Save Game?

Saving….

Do not close the page…..

Saving…..

File 2- Chapter 15: Two Conflicting Truths


End file.
